1 The Deception
by miss37
Summary: James Kirk and his crew enjoy a week of vacation on a planet that is a lot like earth. However, as their time ends there, they find that their hosts have a sinister plan, and it begins with kidnapping Jim. They end up on a hostile planet where the main goal of everyone, except the "hunters", is to get off the planet, and they will do whatever is necessary to accomplish their goal.
1. Chapter 1

THE DECEPTION

A STAR TREK STORY

 **JUANELL HOPPER**

James Kirk and his crew enjoy a week of vacation on a planet that is a lot like earth. However, as their time ends there, they find that their hosts have a sinister plan, and it begins with kidnapping Jim. They end up on a hostile planet where the main goal of everyone, except the "hunters", is to get off the planet, and they will do whatever is necessary to accomplish their goal.

They had been on vacation on the planet Brosia for a week, and as the end of the week came, their vacation also came to an end . Captain James T. Kirk had not seen any reason that they should not trust the Brosians, or their leader, Tindell. They had let them spend time on their planet without any hassle or any pay. Brosia was a beautiful place, much like Earth. It had been a welcome vacation from being in deep space…to actually see a planet and put their feet down on it. Although they enjoyed being in space, feeling real gravity was a must at times.

Jim was taking his time on the planet now. He was standing on a beach looking at the vast ocean. It had been a long time since he had been on a beach, and he was enjoying the breezes that were blowing in from the water. The ocean was a deep blue and the sand was what sand usually was…white to tan. He walked along the beach. It was good to have on something besides his Captain's uniform as well. He was wearing jeans today for a change and a long sleeved blue shirt that was not quite the color of his eyes. Since Doctor Leonard McCoy had been concerned with the effects the sun on this planet might have on their skin, he had worn the long sleeve. Sometimes Jim thought "Bones" was the biggest hypochondriac in the whole galaxy. They never went anywhere without knowing all the most dire things that could happen because Bones would make sure they were fully prepared.

Jim's communicator whistled at him. "Yeah," he answered as he flipped it open.

"Captain, everyone is back on the ship except you," Spock informed him in his usual all-business way.

"Thanks, Spock. I'll be ready to beam back shortly. How is everyone?"

"Everyone seems quite…relaxed."

"Good. It's like we've been on vacation. If _you_ can tell they're relaxed, it must have been better than I thought. I think the least we could do is let the guy see inside our ship."

"You intend to let Tindell tour our ship?"

"Yeah, just to see the inside of it. It's the least we can do. You'll be escorting him the whole time."

"As you wish, Captain."

"Are you really going to let him come aboard the Enterprise?" Bones asked over the transmission. "How do you know what his intentions are? How do you know he doesn't have some deep, dark intention that even our Vulcan friend here can't decipher?"

Kirk rolled his eyes at Leonard McCoy's opinion. He seemed to have that opinion about everything. He hardly trusted anyone, and he had a sarcastic line for everything even in the most dire situations. "The guy has let us have some recreation on his planet," Jim pointed out. "How much more courteous can anyone get? I think _you_ even enjoyed being off the ship for a while. Am I right? You didn't run into anyone down here who hated you or didn't want you here."

"How do you know it wasn't just an act to gain our trust?"

"Relax, Bones. Wow. I'll get back to you, Spock."

"Yes, Captain," Spock replied.

Jim went back to the headquarters there in the city where the leader, Tindell, was waiting for him. Tindell was a humanoid but had a prominent crest on his head that was red in color and the shape of his head made him look almost like a crocodile except that he did not have a snout…or bill, and he was not green. He was more of a dark, shiny brown, except for that crest, but he had what looked like scales. Jim had never encountered a creature like Tindell. He was slightly taller than him as most of the Brosians were. He, Jim Kirk, was six feet tall, so he figured they were probably all of 6'5", but he had not seen any aggression out of them while they were on the planet. "I would like to thank you on behalf of myself and my crew for your hospitality," Jim said. "It's been a very enjoyable week."

"You're welcome," Tindell replied. "I would still love to tour your ship since you have toured my world."

"I think we can arrange that before we have to leave."

Jim walked inside with Tindell, and as the doors closed, suddenly, Jim was surrounded by four other Brosians. They grabbed Jim, and of course, he was not easily taken. One of them grabbed his communicator so that he could not be transported or contact anyone. "What is this?!" Jim demanded.

"You are now our prisoner," Tindell said.

Jim was more than shocked by this turn of events. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked. "You can't get away with this."

"As long as I have you, your crew will not make any aggressive moves. You will tell them to surrender your ship to me."

"Who says? And why would I do that?"

"I will negotiate with your crew. I am sure they don't want to see their captain injured or killed."

Tindell nodded to the others and they began beating Jim. He was not one to give in so he gave them some resistance but since there were four of them, he could not manage to get away from them all and soon found himself on the floor. They got him up and took him down the corridor to what looked like a communications room.

Tindell hailed the Enterprise, and soon Sulu appeared on the monitor. He was alarmed when he saw the captain being held by four Brosians. "Now that I have your attention, I want to speak with your Commander Spock," Tindell said.

Sulu hit the comm. button. "Commander Spock, the Brosians have taken the captain hostage," he said.

Spock hurried to the Bridge. He could see on the view screen that the captain was definitely in their clutches, and looked like he had been beaten. "What do you hope to gain by this course of action," Spock asked. "Release our captain at once."

"Don't you want to hear our demands?" Tindell asked.

"We will not listen to any demands. Release our captain."

Tindell glared at him. "I think you will change your mind." He motioned to the others and one of them began beating Jim again.

"Wait!" Spock said. "What do you want?"

"That sounds better."

"Spock, you can't do what they want!" Jim declared.

"Silence!" Tindell yelled.

Jim glared at him. "You're nothing but a coward and a traitor!"

"I won't listen to any of your insults." Tindell turned his attention to Spock. "We want your ship."

"That is impossible," Spock said.

"Even for the life of your captain?" Tindell had the others to bring Jim over in front of the view screen again. He put the blaster he held up to Jim's head. "Do you want to see your captain die?"

"Of course not, but we cannot give our ship to you. What do you want with our ship?"

"That's not your concern."

Sulu tried to lock onto Jim's frequency but it was being blocked by the building he was in. "Spock, I can't lock onto the captain," he said.

Tindell held up Jim's communicator. "Do you think I would be so stupid as to make it easy for you to transport him?" he asked.

Spock did not know what to do, but he was trying to decide what Jim would do if the situation were reversed…despite what Jim said now.

"You have ten minutes to decide," Tindell said and ended the transmission.

Jim's four tormentors took him to a prison cell and shoved him in. He landed on the floor but got up slowly as they put up a force field to keep him in. He was glad there was a cot to lie on. His face was sore and it seemed like everything else was too. He did not know why they had kidnapped him or why they wanted the ship, but he supposed he would know soon…or whenever they decided to tell him.

Spock and the others were trying to decipher the situation. "Why would they kidnap Jim?" Bones asked. "And what do they want this ship for?"

"I do not know," Spock answered. "We have to be ready for anything once he contacts us again. We may have no choice but to let them have the ship. We cannot stand by and let them kill the captain over a ship. We can repossess the ship if we plan correctly. They made a great effort to win our trust to get to this point."

"But why?" Sulu asked.

"The only reason to kidnap a ship's captain is to gain an advantage over the others on the ship. They know we will have to negotiate with them in order to save our captain."

Spock pressed the comm. button. "Mister Scott."

"Yes, sir," Scotty said with his Scottish accent.

"Be ready for any course of action we must take. We may have to surrender the ship but we will not let it go."

"Yes, sir. I will be ready."

After ten minutes, a ship arrived from Brosia. "They're hailing us," Uhura said.

Spock thought it was odd that they hailed them from a ship. "On screen," he replied.

Tindell's face was on the screen again within seconds but with a much more menacing look. "Commander Spock, have you decided to meet our demands?"

"We demand that you return our captain," Spock said.

"Spock, don't do anything they want!" Jim said. "That's an order!"

Jim struggled with his captors but without any success at getting away, and Spock stood up from the captain's chair. "What reason do you have to do this?" Spock demanded. "We trusted you."

"We wanted you to," Tindell replied. "Now, we have your captain. You will surrender your ship to us or we will kill him."

"If you kill him, we will have no qualms about destroying you."

"Then I guess we're at a standstill, except while you're dragging your feet about hearing me out, my friends here are going to have a lot of fun beating your captain. They like fighting."

Suddenly, the transmission ended and Spock was fairly alarmed, but then the ship that Tindell now occupied moved away and went to warp. "Follow that ship!" he said.

"Yes, sir," Sulu replied.

They were soon at warp following the ship. "Where do you suppose they're going?" Bones asked.

Spock did not have answers to anything in this situation. It was a situation of total betrayal. "We must have a plan in place for whatever we have to do."

After about an hour in hyperspace, the ship dropped out of warp, so the Enterprise did as well. They were at an unfamiliar planet, but according to their readings, it was an inhabitable world.

"They're hailing us again, Spock," Uhura said.

"On screen," Spock replied.

Tindell wasted no time. "We want your ship. This planet is Coroschia. It has a perfect atmosphere for you and your crew. You will beam down to the planet and let us have your ship."

"And why should we do that? What do you intend to do with this ship?"

"That's not your concern. I will give you no more time."

Spock could see that they were holding Jim so they could see him. "Have you decided to cooperate?" Tindell asked.

"You can't!" Jim declared, but someone hit him for that.

"We have decided to comply," Spock replied. "Are you going to leave your ship for us?"

"No. You'll have everything you need on this planet. We won't have you coming after us. Now beam yourselves down to the planet, and we will beam your captain down to you."

Spock knew they might not ever get the Enterprise back. "We have no knowledge of this planet or its inhabitants." They had tried to scan the planet but there was some sort of interference that kept them from detecting any life down there.

"You'll learn."

"We will comply."

"We'll be monitoring you to make sure."

Spock ended the transmission. "Mister Scott, are you in position?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," Scotty answered.

"It's time."

"I'm ready, sir."

"Good luck, Scotty."

"Thank you, sir."

Spock and the others prepared to be beamed to the planet, although it would take a while to get them all down. Tindell had sent them the coordinates, and the interference was cleared up at the moment. When everyone else was down, Spock, Bones, Sulu, and Uhura beamed down last.

Spock waited for Jim to be beamed down, but nothing happened. "He betrayed us," he said. He looked up and saw the point of light disappear that was the Enterprise.

"Are you sure your plan will work?" Bones asked as he was looking up too.

"It is our only hope. For now, we will see what we have on this planet as we could be here a long time but I am almost certain that they will return."

"I just hope Jim isn't dead when they return."

Spock thought the doctor had a knack for stating the most dire consequence of a situation. "We will keep our hopes up."

Jim was lying in the floor wondering what they would do to him next. He knew they were not going to beam him down to the planet because they were moving again. He thought Spock must surely have a plan, and he wished he knew what it was. However, he would take whatever chance he had to take the ship back…alone if necessary.

Meanwhile, Scotty and Chekov were crawling through the access tubes. "Why weren't these things made to stand up in?" Scotty asked. "Who's ever heard of having to crawl around in the bowels of a ship to access panels?"

"It doesn't seem logical," Chekov replied. "What is our plan?"

"Our plan? There is no plan! Or at least not one that can be explained! I'm going to sabotage my own ship for goodness sake…and you're going to help me, Laddy. The first thing we'll do is get them out of warp. They must be heading somewhere important so I think it's a good idea to see that they don't get there."

"I agree. Maybe they wanted the ship to do battle."

"This is not a battle ship! They won't be taking my ship into any battles!"

Jim was taken back to a prison cell. He thought these people must really hate him because they seemed to want to be as rough as possible with him. He lay on the floor for a moment and then got onto the cot. He was not sure he had ever been in so much pain although since he had become a Starfleet officer, he thought he had been beat up more than ever before.

While Jim was lying there, suddenly, the ship shuddered out of warp. He almost fell off the cot, and he realized what happened. "Computer, execute Captain's plan, Alpha six, one, one, four, three. Authorization, James Tiberius Kirk, four, two, nine, nine."

"Authorization confirmed, voice print recognized," the computer replied. "Alpha six, one, one, four, three initialized."

Jim listened as he heard systems shutting down which included the force field on the prison cell where he was. Finally, the lights went out, and Jim got out of the prison cell while he could, but then suddenly, the emergency lights came on. There was a guard there, and he wasted no time attacking Jim. The thing about the Brosians was that they had tendrils hanging down their back from their head crest. Jim avoided letting this one tackle him, and grabbed him by the tendrils. From his reaction, Jim thought it must be a really sensitive organ, so he jerked both of them, and the guy even whimpered. Jim tied them in a knot, and shoved him into the prison cell and then ran down the corridor. He would definitely have to find some weapons. He had no idea how many of the Brosians were on the ship…but he knew there must be someone else on the ship and he had to guess that it was Scotty because he knew how to sabotage a ship.

Jim grimaced as he ran. He thought those guys had broken a rib, but he had to keep going. He rounded a corner, and there were three Brosians. Jim gasped as he slid to a halt, and then he avoided a blaster beam as he plowed into them. He grabbed one of their weapons as he got away from them and then opened fire on the three of them. He did not know if he killed them or stunned them, but he started running again. He wanted to get to the weapons locker and then he would take back his ship and retrieve his crew. He knew someone had to be on the ship though and when he got a chance he would try and figure out who that was.

Meanwhile, Tindell was furious that their plan was not working. "We had the perfect chance with this ship!" he exclaimed.

"The ship will not move, Sir," the one at the helm said. "It's locked up and demanding a code."

"Get Captain Kirk up here! He will give us those codes or he will suffer the consequences."

Just then, the guard from the prison cell came onto the bridge. "Sir, Captain Kirk has escaped!" he declared. "He escaped when the power went out."

Tindell practically screamed with rage. "Find him!"

Several Brosians armed themselves and went out to find Jim. Jim was rounding a corner in the crew quarters corridor. He was trying to avoid some of the main corridors because he was sure the Brosians would be using the most direct routes to the bridge and other areas of the ship that they were using. He finally came to Spock's quarters and went inside and locked the door. He found Spock's handheld communicator.

"Captain Kirk to anyone onboard the Enterprise, come in," he said quietly.

"Captain?"

"Scotty? I knew it had to be you on the ship."

"You're onboard?"

"Yeah. I shut down the systems. They can't get this ship up and running without me, and I'm going to do my best to keep them from finding me."

"Mister Chekov is here with me as well, Captain. Do you have a plan?"

"Um, no. Do you?"

"Not exactly, Sir. Mister Spock left me onboard to sabotage."

"Great work."

"It really worked once you turned off the systems."

"I knew there was someone onboard when we fell out of warp and I decided to give it the finishing touch. We have to take this ship back."

"I would really like you to tell me how we can do that, Sir."

"I'm, I'm working on that, Scotty. Just keep your communicator ready."

Jim thought a moment. "Is there any way that you can take control of the navigation from there and get this ship on its way back to Coroschia?" he asked.

"It might be possible, Sir, but only with your authorization," Scotty replied.

"Then I guess I have to get to where you are, but don't say it on here in case someone catches what we're saying."

"Yes, Sir. You should know where I had to be to do what I did."

"Roger, Scotty. I'll be silent till I get in there. Kirk out."

Jim closed his communicator and put it into his boot to make sure it did not get lost, or found, if he was caught. Maybe he would be able to help Scotty through it, even if he was captured again, but he did not think he could because he was sure if they caught him again, he would be very occupied. He left Spock's quarters slowly and made his way back down the corridor. He looked around the corner but saw no one. He would have to get to an entrance to the access tubes and that was not here in the crew quarters. He would have to find his way to the very area that the Brosians were sure to be occupying…engineering.


	2. Chapter 2

Spock and the others were fanning out to discover something about the planet they were on. It was a beautiful place with green grass, trees, and running streams. They had not seen any other living beings yet, however. Spock thought there must be someone alive on that planet. They had used scanners but had not detected anything as of yet, and there was something causing interference. He had no way of knowing what was on the planet and what was causing the interference.

"It's a beautiful place," Uhura said. "The air is so much like Earth, I would think I was there, if I didn't know better."

"I agree," Spock replied. "It is a very pleasant place. However, we must be wary of creatures that may inhabit this planet."

Uhura smiled a sarcastic smile. She knew she should have expected a response like that from him. He was always so logical and serious...but she was starting to get used to it. She supposed if two people spent enough time together…and really loved each other, they learned to overlook those little shortcomings or quirks that most people had. "The trees are so green."

"You never know what kind of plants these are," Bones said as he came up beside them. "They could be full of spores that eat your flesh, or some sort of toxin that rots your insides. I just hope I have enough supplies if anyone keels over."

Uhura almost laughed. They had gotten used to Dr. McCoy's bleak outlook about everything. It was more funny than anything now. Jim was always going on at him about situations just to get a response like that. Uhura frowned as she thought about the captain onboard the Enterprise and they did not know what could be happening to him. She was sure Scotty had begun his plan by now, and it must have riled the Brosians. She remembered the first time she had ever met Jim Kirk, and at that time, she would never have thought she would have so much respect for him, let alone that he would be her captain.

"What do you think they'll do to the captain when they find out someone is sabotaging the ship?" Uhura asked.

Spock considered that. "I am not certain," he replied. "Hopefully they will be so busy trying to fix the problem that they will not realize that it is the work of a saboteur until it is too late."

"Are you kidding?" Bones asked. "They're liable to try to fix the problem and create real problems that we can't even solve…that is if we ever get back onboard the ship. We could be stuck here for the rest of our lives and never know what happened to Jim, or Scotty, or Chekov. I'm pretty sure the Brosians are not just going to come back and return our ship, and say 'oh thanks for letting us borrow it'."

"Being so pessimistic about the situation does not help matters, Doctor," Spock said.

"Who's pessimistic? I'm just stating facts."

"To the derogatory."

"Oh, well, excuse me for living in reality."

Suddenly, Spock's communicator whistled. "Commander, I've gotten up on a ridge and there's something very big heading this way," Sulu said but the transmission was very grainy. "The scanner is picking it up now. It's on the ground."

"Oh, great," Bones said. "We're going to be eaten by some gigantic creature that we don't even know what it's called."

"Is it a living creature?" Spock asked, trying to ignore the doctor's bleak outlook.

"No sir," Sulu replied. "It appears to be…some sort of land vehicle."

"Then that means there are other beings on this planet."

"Yeah, but are they friendly?" Bones asked. "Maybe they want to kidnap us and try to take our ship if we ever get it back too. Only, I guess they'll take you since our captain is already indisposed."

"Doctor, please," Spock said. "Perhaps they will know something about the Brosians, and maybe they can help us get off this planet."

"Well, I'm not ready to trust anyone else around here."

"We will be cautious, but we will not be vicious."

"It's coming closer, Commander," Sulu said as he and the others had arrived back where Spock was.

"Let's wait to see who our visitor is."

Soon, they heard the whine of an engine, and then a large vehicle came into the clearing where they were. It almost looked like a car on repulsor lifts, but it was bigger than a car...more the size of a bus. It stopped and the door opened. Two beings came out of the ship. They were definitely not a species that Spock had encountered before. They were similar to the Brosians, but the crest on the head was blue rather than red, plus, the male had light blue eyes that were almost white. The other which was obviously female had yellow eyes that seemed to glow, and she had a smaller crest which was a lighter blue.

"Who are you?" the male asked.

"I am Commander Spock of the Federation Star Ship Enterprise. We have been…"

"You've been dropped here by those Brosians. Am I correct?"

"You are. May I ask who you are?"

"I am Rondall, and this is my mate, Visia. We were stranded here by the Brosians two years ago."

"Two years?"

"Yes. There has been no way to escape this planet. They stole our ship after they allowed us to have a vacation on their planet. We are from the planet Rentisia. We have been unable to contact anyone."

"Did they kidnap your captain to gain advantage over you?"

"Yes, and we have never heard from him again."

Spock scowled at that news. "Do you know why they wanted your ship?"

"No. But it is not only the ship that they want. You are welcome to come to our camp. We have food and there is plenty of water."

"We accept your invitation. Perhaps together, we can figure out a way off this planet."

"I hope so. There are three other tribes here who were also fooled by the Brosians. Two of them are not quite so friendly. The planet is at unrest."

"How did you obtain this vehicle?"

"We found it here and got it running. At least we don't have to walk everywhere we go. We assume that it belonged to someone else who was stranded here. Maybe they escaped someway."

Spock considered that. "I have a feeling that there is something much more sinister about this plot. If there are others stranded here, then we must assume that the Brosians make their way in the universe by manipulation and stealing. But why?" Spock thought about the planet they had visited that was Brosia."It is obvious that they are using their planet as a trap for others."

"We had been on a long journey, and since our two species were similar, we wanted to interact with them. They had a beautiful planet."

"Yes. It seemed peaceful. They had a ship called the Brosia One."

"Probably one they stole," Rondall said.

"It had powerful shields, transporters, and warp capabilities. However, it obviously did not have the firepower to suit their needs. Do you have any idea what their goal is?"

"I don't. I had never heard of the Brosians until that time. But, come. We can discuss this more at our camp."

"We thank you for your hospitality."

There was room for many of the crew onboard the transport but not for all. After three trips, however, everyone was at the camp which was basically just that…a camp.

Spock sat and thought about their situation. Bones came over to him as well as Sulu. "What are you thinking about in that Vulcan mind?" Bones asked.

"I am thinking that there must be a reason that the Brosians dropped us on this particular planet, and that these beings know that reason," Spock said. "Their movements are not logical. I find it hard to figure out why they would continue to steal ships."

"Maybe that planet we saw wasn't even their real home," Sulu suggested.

"You could be right, but if it is not, they have certainly been there a long time and have built it into a civilization."

"Well, whatever they're up to, we're caught in the middle now, and our captain is in their clutches," Bones said.

"We shall just have to rely on the captain's wits and Mister Scott's skills to get back to us. If they cannot, I suppose we will be stuck here much like the others."

Bones thought that sounded like a very bleak future. Although he was always complaining about space, he had grown accustomed to being on the ship and traveling rather than being in one place…or in a hostile environment. He thought the Brosians would not stop short of killing the captain before they would let him take the ship back.

"Also, Doctor, I do not fully trust our hosts," Spock added. "It is strange that they would simply take up with us when he stated that there are others who are hostile on this world. How would they know that we are not?"

"Are you starting to develop a sense that everyone isn't so logical?" Bones asked.

"Precisely. There must be a reason to all their actions, and the similarities between our hosts and the Brosians are…disturbing."

"I agree. This whole situation is disturbing. Are you going to tell the others this?"

"I will relay the message, but you should as well."

Bones just hoped Jim was making some sort of progress. Knowing that Spock felt like this about the situation made him even more uneasy than usual.

Jim had finally made his way to the aft section of the ship. It had taken much longer since he could not use the turbo lift. He knew they were hunting him because he had encountered several Brosians, and was almost captured once on his way to Engineering where he would be able to find the hatch that gives access to the access tubes. There was also one on the bridge but he could not use that one, of course.

Jim crept up to another corner hoping that no one was in that corridor. The ship was mostly dark now except for the emergency lights but that did not keep them from seeing him. He wondered if these creatures were nocturnal. However, they had all been around them during the day mostly, so he thought they might be both. He looked around the corner but did not see anyone in the corridor. He only had two more decks and a few more corridors before he reached Engineering. He knew he would most likely run into problems when he got there.

Suddenly, Jim was face to face with a Brosian as he was about to round another corner. They were both startled but Jim recovered quickly and grabbed the Brosian by his tendrils which he had learned to do in his journey through the ship. The creature let out a blood-curdling scream that Jim thought might be heard all over the ship. He shoved him into the adjacent wall and let him fall. However, he stunned him just to make sure he was out, and then continued on. He hoped that loud encounter had not attracted too much attention.

Jim met up with two more Brosians in the next corridor. He started running this time because he thought maybe they were getting an idea of where he was heading, and getting more desperate to capture him. He knew if they captured him, there would not be much hope for his crew.

Jim rounded another corner and this time there were three Brosians, and they were looking very angry. Jim fired at them, barely avoiding a stun beam himself. However, there were more coming around the next corner, so Jim turned and ran. He darted into the next corridor as stun beams filled the air where he had just been. His advantage was that he knew where he was going, but they did not know the ship as well as he did. He wound his way down corridors to lose them and continued on toward Engineering. He knew those Brosians were getting angrier all the time because he had thwarted their plans so far.

As Jim arrived at Engineering, he moved in slowly, knowing that there would most likely be Brosians there…and he was right. He stunned as many as he could as he headed for the access hatch that went into the access tubes. He finally arrived at the hidden panel, but before he could open the hatch, a Brosian attacked him. He came down very hard on Jim's left shoulder causing him to lose his gun. Jim cried out with pain as he fell to the floor, but he grabbed his gun as the Brosian was about to jerk him up to do more damage. He hit the button for "kill" on the weapon and shot the creature at point blank range.

Jim hit the floor in excruciating pain. He could not open the access hatch now because he had to have both hands. He tried to get his breath back as he grabbed the communicator from his boot. "Scotty!" he whispered.

"Captain! Where are you?" Scotty asked.

"I'm at the access panel, but I can't get the hatch open. One of them attacked me. I can't move my left arm."

"I'll be right there, Captain!"

Jim leaned back against the wall wondering if he could even stand up at the moment. He was not sure what had happened but he knew it hurt, and it was still hurting worse than anything he had ever had happen.

Soon, Jim heard the release of air as Scotty got the access hatch open. He and Chekov got Jim into the access tube while he groaned with pain at the movements. "Captain!" Scotty said with alarm as he looked at Jim's shoulder. "You're bleeding, Sir!"

"I don't know what he did to me," Jim replied. "Let's get to that panel!"

"But Sir!"

"Now, Scotty!"

"Yes, Captain."

They began crawling down the access tube. "I hope I'm involved in the design of the next ship!" Scotty declared. "There will never be an access tube where anyone has to crawl!"

"Great," Jim replied. He thought it would be much easier if he could walk rather than trying to crawl with one good arm.

They finally reached the right panel. Jim sat up and tried to get his breath enough to talk. "Computer, transfer all ship controls to access panel five, nine, eight, three. Authorization, James Tiberius Kirk, four, two, nine, nine."

"Voice print recognized," the computer replied.

"Computer, end captain's plan, six, one, one, four, three. Authorization, James Tiberius Kirk, four, two, nine, nine."

"Authorization confirmed, voice print recognized."

They could hear as the ship's systems came back online. "You have to get us back to Coroschia," Jim said.

Scotty looked at Jim, and could not remember him ever looking so pale. "You should lie down, Captain," he said.

Jim thought that was a good idea himself and he did not argue. Scotty laid in the course and set the ship into warp. Then he pulled Jim's shirt back to look at the wound. His mouth dropped open as he saw that the collar bone was protruding through the skin. Chekov looked as well. "What do we do?" he asked.

"We can do nothing until we get to the planet and get him down to the doctor," Scotty replied.

Meanwhile, the Brosians were furious, especially Tindell. They could not get control of the ship, they could not stop it and did not know how to find out where it was being controlled from. The Enterprise was a more complicated ship than any they had ever encountered.

"This ship would have been perfect!" Tindell said. "Is there no way to regain control?"

"The ship's controls have been transferred to another part of the ship."

"Where?"

"From somewhere inside the ship."

Tindell considered that. "They have inner corridors," he said. "There must have been someone left on the ship there. They outsmarted us!"

"They know the ship much better."

"We have to find them and recapture the captain. Where was he last seen?"

"We believe he was headed for Engineering, but he has not been seen again."

"Access to those inner corridors must be in Engineering then. We must find them. NOW!"

Scotty and Chekov were concerned about Jim. He was lying on the floor in agony, and trying to keep from groaning with the pain that was in his shoulder now. "I just hope the doctor took some medical supplies with him," Scotty declared.

"I would think that would be his first priority," Chekov replied.

"I don't think he would be anticipating anything so severe as this."

"Oh, you know Bones," Jim said, sounding out of breath. "He always prepares for the worst even if there's no trouble."

"You're bleeding, Sir," Scotty said again.

"We're on our way back to Coroschia, right?"

"Yes, but it'll be at least thirty minutes before we arrive."

"Don't worry about me, Scotty. Just get this ship back to Spock."

"We should at least try to stop the bleeding. We can put pressure on it."

"I don't think you can do that."

"It would be better than you bleeding to death."

"Is the bleeding that bad?"

"I don't know. I'm not a doctor!"

"I just know it hurts. And you're not touching it."

"But Captain…"

"I think I'll be alright till we get there."

"If you say so, Sir."

The Brosians were searching Engineering, but they had not seen anything that looked like it would access an inner corridor of the ship. However, they found the Brosian that Jim had shot outside the access hatch. "I think we found it, sir," one of them said. "I don't see a way to access the hatch. There must be some sort of code."

"There has to be a way to get into it manually. Look for it! There is always an emergency plan!"

"We don't know this ship though, sir."

"We have to find a way before they get back to Coroschia. That must be where we're going! They're trying to get back to the crew! If they get back on the ship, our plans are ruined! Find the captain and recapture him. As long as we have him, they won't be able to get control."

"He has to be in the inner corridor, and there must be someone else there. We also found blood in this corridor."

"Then he's wounded. Find a way in no matter what you have to do."

The time to arrival at Coroschia was down to ten minutes when Scotty started hearing a buzzing sound. He and Chekov looked at each other. "What's that?" Chekov asked.

"I don't know," Scotty answered. "It's not a sound that I've heard in this ship before. I'll go check it out." He gave Chekov a weapon. "Protect the captain. Do not let them take him again."

"Yes sir."

Chekov watched Scotty crawl back down the access tube toward the sound they were hearing. He hoped Scotty would be back but they had no way of knowing what the Brosians were doing.

Scotty crawled down the access tube around to the hatch, and he realized the Brosians were trying to get into the access tube. They did not know the codes, so they were trying another way which was by using a torch to cut into it. Scotty hoped they could get to Coroschia before they could get through. He knew it was only about ten minutes and that was dropping fast. He hurried back to the captain and Chekov. "They're trying to get through the hatch," Scotty said.

Chekov was alarmed as they both looked at Jim who was in no condition to fight anyone. There was no room to maneuver in the access tube. They were down to five minutes until they would be at Coroschia. If they could make it till then…

"Once we get to Coroschia, I am beaming the captain down to the planet to the doctor," Scotty said. "I don't think they can get through that in five minutes."

"What do we do then?" Chekov asked.

"We're going to beam more of our crew back to the ship. Let's get this ready to beam the captain down."

As the ship came out of warp, they could still hear the Brosians trying to get through the hatch. Scotty went over to the controls and locked onto Chekov and Jim as well. "I am beaming you both down, Laddy," he said. "Hold onto the captain."

Chekov was worried that Scotty would be on the ship alone. "Take care of the captain," Scotty said.

Chekov and Jim were soon on the planet's surface at the same coordinates that the others had been beamed down to. "He's up there alone," Jim said, gritting his teeth.

"Do not worry, Captain. He intends to beam some of the others up," Chekov replied.

"Where are the others? And how does he know he can?"

"Maybe they found someone on the planet. Maybe there is a city. And if there's a way, Mister Scott will find it."

Chekov took out the communicator but as he turned it on, there was a lot of static. "Commander, Doctor, can anyone hear me?"

"Mister Chekov," Spock replied. However, it was breaking up so badly, they could barely make out what he said.

"Commander, I am on the planet at the same coordinates that you were beamed down to."

Sulu was trying to adjust the communicator to get past some of the interference. "That's the best it's going to get," he said.

"Mister Chekov, do you read me?" Spock asked.

"Yes, Commander. It is very grainy but I hear you."

"Commander Spock!" Scotty said interrupting the communication.

"Mister Scott," Spock said.

"I'm going to try to transport you to the Enterprise. There is so much interference, it might be a rough ride."

"We must try in order to retake the ship."

"Yes, Sir. I cannot promise anything. The captain needs the doctor. He is badly injured."

"Beam me, Mister Sulu and the other security officers back to the ship. The doctor will go to the captain."

"Yes sir."

"Give me a few moments, Mister Scott."

"Aye."

Spock looked at the others with him. "Doctor McCoy, get to the captain, and take Uhura with you. I and the others will attempt to take the ship back."

"I sure hope you do," Bones replied. "Good luck."

Spock turned to his communicator again. "Mister Chekov, I just received communication from Mister Scott. He will be beaming me as well as security officers and Mister Sulu back to the ship momentarily. The doctor is on his way to you. Is the captain alright?"

"Uh, no sir. He is wounded."

"Badly?"

"Yes, sir. He is bleeding."

There was silence a moment. "The doctor will be there as soon as possible."

"Yes sir. I will stay with the captain."

Chekov knelt beside Jim. "The doctor is coming, Captain," he said.

"Thanks, Mister Chekov," Jim replied.

"Is there any way that I can make you more comfortable, Sir?"

"I don't think so. Just make sure they are careful."

"I'm sure they will be. The commander is leading them."

Jim thought Spock had become more reckless since he had been around him a long time so there was no guarantee that he would be careful. However, he was sure Spock had a plan that would most likely work.

Spock, Sulu, and several security officers were beamed aboard the Enterprise. They were in Engineering where the Brosians were still trying to get into the access tubes.

"Halt!" Spock said.

The Brosians were startled and whirled around. They were all dead before they could train any weapons on Spock and the others. Spock opened the access hatch and Scotty was waiting. "Commander!" he exclaimed. "I almost shot you."

"I am glad you did not, Mister Scott. Do you have location on where most of the Brosians are on the ship?"

"Most of them are on the Bridge, Sir, except the ones who were here. I'm not sure how many are in the transporter room."

"Then I suppose we will just have to find out."

"The captain transferred ship controls to the panel here."

"It should remain that way until we get the Brosians off the Bridge."

"How do we do that, Sir?"

"Very carefully. Mister Scott, can you beam them directly from the Bridge to the Brig?"

"If there was a module attached to them," Scotty replied. "That's the best I can do without being in the transporter room beaming them there."

"We cannot retake the transporter room and return controls there until we have them off the Bridge. We will attempt to stun them as we retake the Bridge, and will attach the modules. We will keep open communication so that you will know when to transport them."

"Aye, Commander."

Spock and the others crawled on down the access tubes to exit closer to the Bridge. Scotty secured the hatch again and then he could do nothing but wait.

Bones, Uhura, and some others arrived where Jim and Chekov were. Jim and Chekov were surprised at the mode of transportation they arrived in. "I'm glad to see you, Bones," Jim said as he knelt beside him.

"You may not be when you find out that I have a limited supply here," Bones replied. "This isn't going to be pretty." He looked at the wound. "This is gonna hurt worse than a wild boar goring your leg when you're trying to capture it for dinner."

Jim closed his eyes. "Please shut up."

"I just thought I'd warn you."

Bones looked at the others around him. "Better hold him down while I try to set this bone so I can do a temporary mend."

"Temporary?" Jim asked.

"Now relax. Getting all upset isn't going to help you or me."

"Who's trying to help _you_?"

"Well, that's gratitude for you."

Bones cut Jim's shirt open. "I see you've been bleeding quite a bit," he said. He looked at Jim. "Just scream, don't grit your teeth."

Jim did just that and wondered if they could hear him up on the Enterprise as he looked up into the clear blue sky. "Be still," Bones said. Jim yelled even louder as Bones began the temporary mend.

Jim was practically asleep as Bones wrapped his arm to his body. "Don't even think about passing out," Bones said. "I'm not carrying your carcass to that transport."

"You really have to work on your bedside manner," Jim replied sleepily.

"You've told me that before, but it didn't work, did it?"

"Obviously not."

"He feels hot," Uhura said.

"Yeah, he has a fever hot enough to cook an egg," Bones said. "Unfortunately, I don't have any medications like that with me since I had to leave in a hurry. I didn't know I would be fixing bones and treating fevers. Maybe it won't cook his brain."

"Maybe Rondall and the others have something," Uhura suggested.

"Nah, I looked at their stores. They have nothing medical. Let's just get him into that transport and get him back to the camp. He'll be better off there. At least we can get him inside lying down on something besides the ground."

Jim groaned as they got him up off the ground. He hoped when he was lying down somewhere that he would not have to get up again for a long time…


	3. Chapter 3

Spock and the others were on their way to the Bridge. They met several Brosians on their way and took them all out. Spock knew Tindell would be on the Bridge, and would most likely give the most resistance. He wanted to know what his intentions were. He felt that there had to be some dire reason that he would want the Enterprise so badly…and he thought it had something to do with the planet that they were orbiting at this time. He could think of only one type of planet that would generate so much interference. Scotty had barely been able to transport them back to the ship, and the interference seemed to be getting stronger. He knew it took a strong magnetic field…or a dampener. Dampening fields were used on prison planets to keep prisoners from being able to contact anyone outside the planet. He thought the only reason they had been able to communicate with the Enterprise so far was because it was more advanced than any other ship, but he was sure they would adjust the dampener soon to stop even it from communicating. Time was of the essence.

As they neared the Bridge, more Brosians tried to stop them. Since these mostly tried to fight, they were not hard to stop with a stun blast. Spock aimed his blaster at Tindell as he walked onto the Bridge. "Surrender now," Spock demanded. "We're taking our ship back."

Tindell bared his teeth at Spock, and then he was transported off the Bridge. "How can he do that?" Sulu asked. "And where did he go?"

"I do not know," Spock replied as he flipped his communicator open. "Mister Scott, transport the Brosians from the Bridge, and scan the ship for life forms other than our own."

There was a moment of silence. "I'm not finding any, Sir," Scotty said. "But the Brosian ship is powering up out there."

"Then he's gone to that ship. Raise our shields. Are the prisoners safely in the Brig?"

"Yes, Sir. What about our people on the planet?"

Spock adjusted his communicator to another frequency. "Doctor McCoy."

"Yes," Bones answered but the transmission was even grainier than before.

Spock knew the dampening field was being adjusted even as they spoke. "Are you with the captain?"

"Yes. How long before I can get him back to the ship? He needs more medical care than I can give him here."

"I am not certain. Be cautious with our new found friends. Tindell has escaped the ship and gone back to his own ship. He could attempt to kidnap the captain again."

"How can I stop him from transporting him?"

"Ask our friends if they have a portable shield generator, even a small one."

Bones turned and was facing a blaster. "Uh, Spock, I think we have big trouble," he said.

"Doctor, what is happening?" Spock asked, but he did not get an answer, only static. He looked at Sulu. "We must get down to the planet to transport our people back here. There is more going on here than we know."

Bones glared at Rondall. "Do you people not do anything but betray?" he asked. "What do you think you're doing?"

"We want off this planet," Rondall declared. "And if we trade you, we can get off it quicker, and protect our people."

"What do you mean, trade us? How did you really get here?"

"Never mind that, just get your captain there up."

"He can't get up. He's wounded in case you forgot, and I just did major surgery on him."

"Wake him up. Now!"

Bones just stared at him a moment and then turned to Jim. "Jim, wake up," he said and patted his face. He could definitely feel that Jim still had fever. He kept on patting his face. "Come on and wake up. Our friend here is impatient."

Jim started to move a little and grimaced at his pain. "That's it, come on," Bones said.

"Bones, did they get the ship back?" Jim asked without opening his eyes.

"Not quite…well, yeah, but we're not on it. Come on, Jim. It seems we have become a bargaining chip for everyone around here."

Jim opened his eyes then. "What?" He saw Rondall with a blaster then. "Aren't you supposed to be our friends?"

"The only thing we want you for is to get us off this planet," Rondall said. "And to protect our people." He waved with his blaster. "Get him up. He's very valuable around here."

Bones looked at Jim. "He insists that you get up, so come on."

Jim groaned as Bones helped him stand up. "I knew they looked too similar to the others," he said through gritted teeth.

"Don't get any ideas," Bones whispered.

Jim looked at Rondall. "Just what is this place?" he asked. "And what is Brosia? Tell us!"

"You're in no position to make demands," Rondall said. "Come on."

Bones and Jim followed him to a door that led down a long stairway, but he left Uhura and the others where they were. "We'll be safe from your transporter here," he said.

Jim looked around at the place which looked like a command center, and even had communications. "No wonder this wasn't detected," he said. "It's a bunker."

"You're very observant."

"What is this place?"

Rondall looked at him directly then. "It's a prison world! Before you go gallivanting around the galaxy, you should know where you're going."

"You're prisoners here?" Jim asked.

"We were not. We were left here as prey for the ones they call the hunters. They took over this world. They make money off the ones who are unfortunate enough to find themselves stranded on this world, plus there are other violent species on this planet. There are only a few of us left."

"What did you mean by trading us?" Bones asked.

Jim was even more worried with that information. "Trade us?"

"It's quite confusing, isn't it?" Rondall asked.

"Why don't you enlighten us?"

Rondall just stared at Jim a moment. "I can see why you're the captain of a ship," he said. "You're very demanding, but you don't have any authority here."

Just then, more of Rondall's kind came into the bunker. "The ship has come down out of orbit," one of them said. "They are transporting their people as we speak."

"They won't get their captain though until they agree to take us away from this planet but he will be valuable in trade."

"They're not going to transport prisoners anywhere except to another prison," Jim declared.

"They will to save you."

"So the tribes that you said aren't friendly," Bones said, "who are they?"

"No more questions right now," Rondall said. He turned to the view screen.

Bones looked at Jim. "Looks like we're alone," he said. "And you're in no condition to fight or run."

Just then, Spock appeared on the view screen. "Spock!" Jim exclaimed. "Don't do anything they want! They're prisoners! This is…"

Jim was cut short as a blaster was aimed right in his face. "It's a prison world!" Bones said, but then he was hit with a stun bolt, and landed hard on the floor.

Two of the Brosian-like creatures grabbed Jim roughly and moved him closer to the view screen. Spock was not sure what he should do at this point. They had attempted to retrieve the captain and all the crew, but now, they were back in the same predicament. He was not sure what Jim would do in the situation if it were reversed.

"You will transport us off this planet!" Rondall said. "We only want off this planet."

"And then what?" Spock asked. "Where do you expect us to take you?"

"Back to our own planet!"

"We cannot help prisoners escape. That would be violating the laws ourselves."

"We have been stuck on this planet for five years, evading those…predators!"

"And why were you banished to this prison planet?"

"We were not prisoners! We were captured and brought here as prey!"

"You've all escaped and taken over this planet!" Jim said. "That's not serving your time!"

Rondall hit Jim with the blaster. "We were not prisoners!" he yelled.

Jim landed right on his sore shoulder because he could not stop his fall. He felt the temporary mend give way and his shoulder exploded with pain again. Spock heard Jim cry out.

"You're making it hard for us to believe that you were falsely accused," Spock declared. "Release our captain and our doctor, and then we will help you if you have been imprisoned illegally."

"IF! We've heard that promise before and no one has ever kept it!"

"Vulcans do not lie. We will look into the matter, but only if you release our captain so that we can give him the medical care he needs. If you kill him, we will report you and you will be on trial for murder! And we will know where to find you."

Rondall glared at Spock with his reptilian-like eyes. "But your captain will still be dead. He's in agony right now. Don't you want to help him?"

"Threats do not make you sound like an innocent being. Innocent beings do not like to take lives. Prove that you are innocent by returning our captain and our doctor and trusting us to look into this matter." The transmission was getting worse all the time.

"We can't stay on this planet. What I told you about the hostile tribes was true. They attack us for the hunt and to take us to the gamers! We want off this world!"

"Who are the gamers, and who are the hostile tribes?"

"They were true criminals! Pray you never find out who they are."

"How did you end up on this world?"

"The Brosians left us here. They stole our ship just like they did yours. They left us here as prey!"

"This makes no sense. Why would they still be around here if they stole your ship before? Why did they not do what they intended to do then?"

"Why don't you ask them that question? Tindell is in league with the gamers. He wanted your ship because it is more powerful! It would help him to bring more here!"

"How many more people have been stranded there by them?"

"I don't know. There are so few of us left! The gamers use us for entertainment!"

Spock was starting to believe Rondall, and thought his actions were more out of desperation than out of aggression. "Why did you not tell us this at the start?" he asked. "Instead, you're threatening our captain, and causing his pain to be worse."

"I just want to get my people off this planet before we're all destroyed!"

"Return our captain and doctor to us and it will be easier to believe you."

Rondall considered that a moment. "Okay. I will move them outside so that you can transport them."

"You have my word that we will not betray you."

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion and the bunker shook enough that Rondall was knocked off his feet. "They're attacking!" he yelled.

Spock could see what was happening but the transmission ended. "Mister Sulu, you have the con!" he said as he hurried off the bridge and ran for the transporter room.

"Mister Scott, can you beam me down to the surface?" Spock asked as he entered the transporter room.

"I'm not sure, Sir!" Scotty replied. "The interference is even worse now!"

"We must try!"

Jim was lying on the floor next to the doctor who was still unconscious. He shook him. "Bones, wake up!" Jim said. "Wake up! Bones! We have to get out of here!"

Jim realized Bones was still very stunned so he got up slowly. He could see that he was bleeding again, but he had to get Bones out of there so they could be transported. He did not know how much he could do with one arm and with all the pain but he was going to try. There was definitely no one else to help them as everyone else had either scattered or were trying to get out of the bunker. He dragged Bones until another explosion rocked the bunker enough that Jim wondered if it would collapse, and he fell to the floor. "Bones!"

Bones started to move slightly then. "Bones!" Jim said. "Come on, wake up!"

Bones grimaced at the headache he had now, but he realized someone was trying to wake him up. He opened his eyes and looked up into the bright blue eyes of Jim Kirk who was not looking very well but desperate. "Wake up!" Jim said.

Bones heard the next explosion which did not help his headache at all. He sat up and looked around them. "What happened?" he asked.

"Never mind that," Jim said. "We have to get outside so they can transport us."

Bones stood up and weaved slightly at the wave of dizziness. He realized Jim was bleeding again. "Come on," he said and got him up.

Jim stumbled but he stayed on his feet. "Let's go!"

"You could have just left me, you know!"

"Why would I do that?"

Just as they were heading for the door, a Klingon came in. Jim's mouth dropped open in alarm and surprise. "Bones!"

"I see him, I see him!" Bones said.

Jim knew they were no match for a Klingon. They headed in another direction and down another corridor. "I hope there's a way out down here!" Bones exclaimed.

"Surely there can't be only one way out!" Jim said. "Just run, Bones. I'll keep up!"

They were looking desperately for a place to get out of the bunker and get out of the middle of this apparent war that they had been dropped into. "Why would the Klingons be attacking this place?" Bones wondered out loud.

"I don't know!" Jim said.

They finally came out into an open area where there were more people, and they could see they were going out another door. "Let's go that way!" Jim said. He hoped they were going out the right way, but he supposed any way out would be better than where they were.

Meanwhile, Spock and two other officers were beaming down to the planet to try and help Jim and the doctor. Once they arrived, they could see that there were more Klingons outside at the bunker, and they were in an all-out battle with the others. "These must be the aggressive ones Rondall was speaking of," Spock said. He could understand now. The Klingons were definitely known for being aggressive if nothing else, but he had to wonder who the gamers were. Who would be in league with the Klingons?

It was a desperate fight and Spock had no desire to get in the middle of it nor to get anyone else into it, but they had to find the captain. "I would assume that Jim and the doctor would search for a place to get out of the bunker," he said.

"If they can," one of the officers with him replied.

"Follow me."

Jim and Bones were having a hard time getting to the exit as others were pushing and shoving. Jim fell and sat beside the wall. Bones looked at his shoulder. "Not now, Bones!" Jim said. "We don't have time for that!"

Another explosion rocked the bunker. A large piece of concrete fell from the ceiling. "Jim, we have to get out of here!" Bones declared.

"We need weapons. We're in the middle of a civil war!"

"Maybe we can run through it!"

Jim was not sure if that was sarcasm or not but he got up with a lot of help from the doctor. Jim thought he would not be able to stay on his feet but he had to reach down inside for some of that inner strength and determination he had. He was one who never gave up.

They finally made it to the door of the bunker, and then were going down another corridor, which was filled with panicked beings going in both directions and not caring if they ran into anyone, and Jim definitely knew every time someone ran into his sore shoulder.

"I'm gonna flatten the next one who does that," Bones declared as he was helping Jim get his footing back for a fourth time after someone almost caused him to fall.

Right after he said that, another being was running right toward them, and would go right between them if he did not change direction. Bones met the guy with a booted foot this time, knocking him to the floor. "Pay attention to where you're going!" Bones said and moved on down the corridor.

Jim felt as though he could not think anymore. Everything seemed to be a blur and he was not sure he was moving his feet or not, and his ears seemed to be almost stopped up. Then the doctor put him up against the wall and put his hands on each side of his face. "Jim, you have to stay with me!" Bones said and shook him. "Jim! I can't carry you out of here!"

"You won't have to!" someone said.

Bones whirled around to see Rondall behind him, and a fist coming at his face. Jim could see what was happening but he could do nothing as Rondall picked him up over his shoulder.

"NO!" Bones yelled and tried to stop Rondall from taking Jim, but Rondall kicked him backward and took off with Jim.

Bones was addled but he got up anyway as he watched Rondall run up a flight of stairs carrying Jim. He started after him, but then he heard someone yell, "Doctor McCoy!"

Bones looked around to see Spock coming toward him with two other officers. "Spock!" Bones thought he had never been so glad to see that Vulcan. "Rondall's got Jim! He went up there!" He pointed up the stairway.

Spock and the other two officers joined Bones and they went after Rondall. They found that the stairway led to an exit and were soon outside. Bones looked around them at the battle that was going on. Beings were fighting with swords, shooting phasers, and just fighting hand to hand.

"There!" Spock shouted over the noise of the chaos.

They all ran after Rondall, wondering how he could run that fast carrying another person, and they hoped he was not killing Jim in the process. Rondall finally came to a transport and went inside with Jim. Spock jumped through the opening of the transport just as it was about to close. He landed in a roll and came up to his feet with his blaster ready.

Rondall dropped an unconscious Jim into a seat and then aimed his own blaster at his head. "I will not allow you to take my insurance," he said.

"You are betraying our agreement!" Spock replied. "Let the captain go and you can keep me instead!"

"That crew is not as loyal to you as they are to him."

"But Jim would never do anything to endanger anyone on his crew. When he gets the medical care he needs, he will be in command, but he is going to be furious about what you are doing now. If you continue on this course of action, you will find it very hard to get his help."

Rondall just stared at Spock, but Spock could see that his resolve was weakening. "I don't know if I can trust you!" Rondall said.

"I have told you that Vulcans do not lie. I promised you that we would look into the situation, but now you have gotten us into the middle of a civil war that has nothing to do with us."

"We have to get off this planet! Have them beam us out!"

"I cannot do that without the captain's approval which we are not going to get as long as he is in this state of injury!"

Rondall looked at Jim. "How can one man have so much respect and loyalty from others?"

"He has earned it. Now, lower your weapon. Open these doors and let my other crew members in. They cannot beam us out as long as we're in the middle of all this fighting, and as long as this dampening field is active. It adjusts to frequencies."

"We can move the transport and get away. It will be easier than trying to run."

"Let my other crew members in!"

Rondall finally gave in and lowered his weapon. He opened the door and let the doctor and the other two officers in. However, a heavy explosion rocked the transport and alarms started blaring throughout. "They've hit the mobilizer!" Rondall said.

"We have to get out of this battle!" Spock declared.

"Spock, we're sitting ducks here!" Bones said. "The next one could hit this thing! At least running, we're moving targets!"

"You are right, Doctor." Spock looked at Rondall. "How far is it to your tribe?"

"Too far without the transport!"

"We must try."

"What about Jim?" Bones asked. "We can't carry him out of here!"

Spock turned his blaster toward Rondall. "He can…and he will."

"He's bleeding! He needs care now and I lost my med kit!"

"We will get aboard the Enterprise as soon as possible."

They exited the transport and could plainly see that the battle had not let up at all. "Follow me," Rondall said and headed out.

The way was not without obstacles…and Klingons. "Doctor McCoy, you and Rondall get Jim out of here and we will hold them off!" Spock said.

Bones did not want to be alone with Rondall again, but he knew Spock would catch up…if he survived.


	4. Chapter 4

"I cannot get a lock on them," Chekov said. "There's too much interference."

Sulu thought a moment. "If we descend into the atmosphere, do you think we could get them then?"

"It's possible, but what about the battle? There have been many explosions."

"He's right," Scotty added. "We don't know what kind of weapons they're using down there."

"We don't know what's happening to our crew either." Sulu was not sure what to do.

"It's a civil war."

"We don't know what's really going on down there except that the…whoever they are want off the planet."

"Maybe that's what they all want."

"Uhura, try to reach Mister Spock again."

"Spock, do you read me?" Uhura asked over the comm. "Spock?"

There was a lot of static, and they could hear Spock but could not make out what he was saying. "Spock," Uhura said. She looked at Sulu. "There's just too much interference, but at least we know he's alive."

"The captain was wounded," Scotty reminded them. "How much longer can he survive without medical care?"

"We'll just have to wait till they contact us," Sulu said. "We can't risk the ship by going down into that dampening field. We could be stranded too."

Spock and the others had finally gotten out of the heat of the battle, and they were getting close to Rondall's camp and his "tribe". "Were those Klingons criminals?" Spock asked. He could not imagine Klingons being tricked and stranded somewhere.

"I do not know," Rondall replied. "They were already here when we arrived. All I know is that they capture those that they can and trade them."

"We must stop and let the doctor check on the captain."

They stopped and Rondall laid Jim down on the ground. "Jim, can you hear me?" Bones asked. "He has a high fever."

"Is he going to be alright, Doctor?" Spock asked.

"If we can get him off this planet and into the medical bay where he needs to be."

"That's precisely what we're going to try to do."

Spock tried to contact the Enterprise again but did not get a response. "Is there a way to disable the dampening field?" he asked.

"Not that we've found," Rondall replied. "The gamers control it. Believe me, it will not be easy to disable it. It is their way of keeping everyone on this planet."

They heard another loud explosion that seemed closer than what they had been hearing. "Sounds like they're coming this way," Bones said.

"When we are safely away from this war, Rondall, you will be telling us more about what is happening here," Spock declared. "I have a feeling that you have not told us everything."

"There is much to tell," Rondall said.

"We should get moving before they decide to attack the camps."

"Do not worry. Everyone is used to the attacks now and they have a plan to get away."

Jim groaned slightly as they were getting him up. They were soon moving again, and after what seemed like a long time, they arrived at the camp. "We must get ready to go!" Rondall said to his tribe.

Spock attempted to contact the Enterprise but could not. "If we cannot get a transmission to them, they cannot beam us out either," he said.

Jim was conscious now as they had him lying on a bed. "Where are we?" he asked.

"We're in Rondall's camp," Bones said. "I don't know what's worse: being here or being in that bunker. We've got hostile Klingons wanting to destroy everything, and they've acquired weapons from somewhere. And Rondall keeps using that word, gamers and trade!"

"I've never met a Klingon who wasn't hostile," Jim said. "What's this trade he's talking about?"

Bones was looking at Jim's wound. "This looks bad. There's no medical equipment around here and I lost what I did have."

A woman from Rondall's tribe came over to them. "I can help," she said.

"Help how?" Bones asked.

"I have a treatment for the infection."

"Wait, you don't know anything about treating a human."

"It is a natural herb."

"We're not native to this planet. I don't know what effect it might have on him."

"I have treated humans on this world before. I will make the elixir and we just pour it into the wound."

Bones shook his head. "Are you sure about this?" He looked at Jim. "Did you hear that?"

"What other choice do we have?" Jim asked. "Who knows? Maybe it will help."

"Or maybe it'll rot your insides out like spider venom! And then where will we be?"

"Bones, you really have to stop being so pessimistic."

"This is no time for jokes."

"It's not a joke." Jim looked at Spock. "No word from the Enterprise?"

"No," Spock answered. "I am worried, Captain. The Klingons could attack this camp. We have no weapons to match what they have, and we have no place for defense. The dampening field is making it impossible to contact the Enterprise."

"What kind of weapons do these people have?"

"Only phasers, and they are not even as advanced as ours. They are definitely not heavy blasters."

"Keep trying to signal the Enterprise."

"Maybe it would help if we moved to a higher altitude."

"Try anything."

Soon, the woman had the liquid ready. Jim swallowed hard as he watched her and the doctor prepare to pour that on his wound.

Just then, they heard an explosion that seemed to be closer than before. "They are coming," Rondall said. "We must get ready to leave."

"Not until we get this fixed for Jim," Bones said. He looked at Jim. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Jim said.

Bones started to remove the bandages that were already soiled anyway, and then suddenly, a Klingon came barging into the place. Bones grabbed Jim off the bed and shoved him under it despite his cries of pain.

Jim lay there under the bed trying to get his breath back. He knew they were in real trouble and he could do nothing to help.

The two officers fired at the Klingon but they were quickly disarmed. Bones backed up against the wall as the Klingon looked at them all. "Where is your captain?" he asked.

Jim listened with alarm. How did they know about him? And what did they want with him?

"I will ask you again," the Klingon said. "Where is your captain?"

Bones swallowed hard. "I'm the captain!" he said trying to make it sound believable.

"That is your ship in orbit?"

"Yes!"

"You will tell them to bring the ship down to us."

"I won't!"

The Klingon stepped closer to him. "I will change your mind about that," he said.

Jim was about ready to come out from under the bed when Spock returned. "If you are looking for the captain of the ship, it is me," he said. "The doctor is just trying to protect me."

"Then you will tell them to bring the ship down to us."

"Why would I do that? What do you want with our ship?"

"To escape this planet and take vengeance on the ones who stranded us here."

"Unfortunately, I cannot make contact with the ship. Something is causing interference."

"It is the ones to the North. They are the Hirogens. They are the ones who attacked this planet, and now they have taken over most of the communications, and they control the dampening field."

"Then why are you fighting Rondall and his tribe?"

"Because they are weak! And we can trade them."

Spock raised one eyebrow. "I would say they are giving you a good battle," he said. "They are stranded here just like you are. Like I told them, if we can get back to our ship, we will look into the matter here on this planet, but we will not turn our ship over to you or anyone else. And what is this trade you speak of?"

The Klingon walked over to Spock, and he could see no fear in Spock's eyes. "You have much honor," he said.

"I keep my word," Spock replied. "If we work together, we can defeat the Hirogens…and maybe they are wanting the same thing the rest of you want."

"Not so! They were true criminals. The Hirogens want to hunt us all."

"I am not very familiar with the Hirogen species."

"The Hirogens enjoy the hunt. The more challenging the prey, the more they like it. That is why we are here!"

"All we want is to get back to our own planet!" Rondall said. "We have no dispute with you."

The Klingon bared his teeth. "You were stranded here because you are weak," he declared.

"And why were you stranded here?" Rondall asked.

"We have no time for this debate," Spock said. "The leader of the Brosians has escaped and could be on his way back here with more. I want to get our ship out of the middle of this conflict."

Bones was getting Jim from under the bed as he was barely conscious again. "Maybe we'll be out of here soon, Jim," he said quietly. "Just remember, Spock is the captain right now."

"I'm cold," Jim said.

Bones dragged a blanket off the bed and put it around him. He hoped they could get out of here soon.

"Where can we go to communicate with our ship?" Spock asked. "One of our crew members is wounded and needs urgent medical care."

"If we can defeat those Hirgogens and take over that jamming system, we can contact whomever we choose," the Klingon said. "That is how they keep their prey on the planet. They will stop you from leaving or contacting your ship. The only way off this planet is to defeat them."

Spock did not know how they could do that without more help. He felt like he was caught in the middle. He looked at Jim, but he did not want the Klingons to know who was the true captain. "I must consult with my crew mates," he said.

"I will gather my people, and we are ready for battle."

Spock thought the Klingons were always ready for battle. He was just glad they "might" not be enemies this time. He had no faith in the loyalty of the Klingons however. He went over to Jim and Bones. "Jim," he whispered. "What do you suggest we do?"

"I trust your judgment, Spock," Jim replied. "If I didn't, I wouldn't have chosen you as my first officer."

"If we join forces with the Klingons, we will be in the middle of this civil war, but I do not see another way to contact the ship. We must take out that dampening device."

"I wish I could help you."

"I have no intention of fully trusting the Klingons."

"Just remember, Spock, the Klingons believe in honor as much as the Vulcans do. If he gives you his word, he won't break it. Make him give you his word of honor."

Spock nodded. "Do you suggest that we trust them fully?"

"Just keep an eye on them."

"What are we supposed to do with Jim?" Bones asked. "He can't go into a battle."

"We cannot leave you here. We do not know where all our enemies are, and if they capture you, they will figure out that he is the captain. We will keep that information from the Klingons as long as possible. However, since he is not able to lead, I am the captain for now. We will find a way to keep him with us."

"Too bad we don't have one of those transports."

"I will find out what all the Klingons have and we will find a way."

Sulu was forming his own plan. "Chekov, you have the con," he said. "Scotty, stay ready to transport. I'm taking a shuttle down to try and help our crew."

"Yes, sir," Chekov replied.

"Take a medical kit," Scotty suggested. "The doctor may need it."

Sulu nodded. He collected everything he could into a kit for the doctor, and then headed for the shuttle bay. "Are you sure this is the right course of action?" Uhura asked as she walked with him.

"I'm doing what I think the captain would do if he were here and we were there," Sulu replied.

"Maybe I should go with you."

Sulu considered that. He knew Uhura could talk to people in other dialects and it might come in handy. "Be ready in five minutes."

"Yes sir." Uhura hurried down the hall to change into different clothes.

They were soon aboard the shuttle which had strong shields and some armaments as well. Sulu took a deep breath as he took the shuttle out of the shuttle bay and headed down toward the planet…into the unknown. He just hoped when they got close enough that they could contact Spock.

Spock was discovering that there were fifteen Klingons on this planet. Porat was their leader. "I want your word of honor that you will not betray us," Spock said boldly.

Porat stared at him a moment. "You know much about the Klingons," he said.

"I know that you will not break your word of honor."

"And you will not?"

"I will not."

Porat slapped his fisted hand across his chest. "My word of honor," he said.

"And I give you mine," Spock replied. He sighed a sigh of relief as Porat walked away. He was glad the captain had reminded him of that.

As Spock was walking back to the captain, his communicator came to life although it had a lot of interference. "Mister Spock, Captain, can anyone hear me?" Sulu asked.

"Mister Sulu," Spock responded.

"Spock, Uhura and I are onboard a shuttle. We're trying to pinpoint your location. I have brought a medical kit for the captain as well."

Spock was moving away from the Klingons so that they would not hear that Jim was the captain. "We are forming an alliance with the Klingons to bring down this communication barrier," he said. "The Klingons consider me the captain, and let's keep it that way."

"Yes sir. We'll be at your location in moments."

"Good. Keep the shuttle secure. There are many desperate beings on this planet. Beam Uhura down to the surface with the med kit, and stay with the shuttle."

"Yes sir. It's not going to be easy to beam her down unless I'm close to your location but I'm not certain I can beam all of you up at once."

"I will give you instructions soon."

Uhura was soon appearing at the location. Bones took the medical kit promptly, thankful that he could finally do something to help Jim who was barely conscious. "Jim, this is going to hurt, but only for a few moments," he said.

Jim did not comprehend everything he said but he soon knew what he meant as he felt the pain of that bone being manipulated back into its place. Jim yelled but Spock was there to keep him still while Bones repaired the bone. Within a few minutes, his wound was closed up and he was out of danger, although his fever had not yet subsided, and it would have to do a lot of natural healing. The medical devices took care of the danger, but the natural healing had to occur too.

Jim had his usual reaction to being stuck in the neck with medical devices. He was definitely feeling better but not near enough strength to go into a battle, and his shoulder was still sore. "Captain," Spock said quietly. "We now have a shuttle possibly within transporter distance. Mister Sulu can take you back to the Enterprise."

"No, there's no time for that," Jim said. "You can't defeat those Hirogens without the shuttle. Sulu can take out the generator that they're using."

"We do not know what kind of weapons they have. Even the Klingons do not know. Many have been killed trying to attack them."

"But they didn't have anything to attack by air. We do."

"You should be in the shuttle."

Jim knew Spock was right. He would only slow them down. He nodded. "Be careful," he said.

"The doctor may go back with you as well."

"Oh, he should be here with you."

"I'm a doctor, not a fighter," Bones declared.

Jim chuckled at that reaction but he closed his eyes. "He's delirious!" Bones said.

Spock contacted Sulu. "Get ready to beam the captain and the doctor to the shuttle," he said.

"I'm ready when you are, Sir," Sulu replied.

Suddenly, Porat was right behind Spock. "You have already lied to us!" he declared. "You said you were the captain of the ship!"

"I am," Spock said.

"NO! He is!"

Before Spock could say more and explain, Porat knocked him to the floor and grabbed Jim off the bed. "You had no intention of keeping your bargain with us!" he said. "But you will now."

"I am acting captain when he is unable to lead!" Spock explained as he was getting up.

"You lied to us. Your word is worth nothing!"

"He's telling you the truth!" Jim said as Porat had him by the collars. "He is the acting captain at this time!"

"But you are the true captain," Porat said angrily as he shook Jim. "He did not share this information with us. He does not trust us!"

"You do not trust us either," Spock said. He suddenly launched himself at Porat causing him to lose his grip on Jim. "Now, Mister Sulu!"

Light was soon encircling Jim and the doctor and they were transported to the shuttle. Jim fell to the floor alarmed. He knew Spock and Uhura were in the hands of angry Klingons now. "Beam them out of there now!" Jim said as he was getting up.

"They seem to be in some sort of struggle," Sulu said. "I can't get a lock on them."

"We have to get them out of there!"

Sulu moved the shuttle into position and fired at the outside of the building which distracted the others from the struggle. Then he had Spock, Uhura, and the other two officers. Spock lay on the floor for a moment wondering if he was still in one piece. Porat had been furious to say the least. He sat up and looked at Jim. "Thanks."

"So are we leaving this place now?" Sulu asked.

"Not till we knock out that generator," Jim said. "Let's move."

Jim got in the other pilot's seat. "We gave our word so we're keeping it, even if they don't trust us."

Spock and Uhura sat down behind them. "So we will be honorable," Spock said with a nod of approval.

"Always," Jim replied.

They headed for the Hirogen stronghold which looked like a fortress. "This must have been the main headquarters of the prison guards," Sulu said.

"So how did they keep the prisoners here without some sort of shield?" Jim wondered out loud. "Unless they kept them inside this wall."

"There were no ships coming in or out that could help them," Spock said. "It is puzzling however."

"Maybe that shield was one thing they took out, but I still don't see why other ships have not come here to try and free them."

"No communications."

"Something doesn't make sense though. How can you keep a planet full of prisoners under control without…control? And how did the Brosians drop people on this planet?"

"It is too many unanswered questions, Captain. I feel that we are only seeing part of the problem."

"Well, we're going to notify Starfleet about this planet as soon as we're out of here. I mean, there are Klingons and Hirogens here. That's no easy task to keep them bottled up…if the Klingons think these Hirogens are as bad as they say, they're worse than anyone I ever encountered."

"Why do I get the feeling that we're going into the most dangerous situation we've ever been in?" Bones asked. "What are we going to meet up with next? An angry Hirogen? We don't even know that much about the Hirogens."

"We don't have to know that much about them. We just need to get them out of control of this planet."

"You never know. Maybe they're waiting for something, and when we knock out that jamming system, what's going to happen then?"

Jim thought about that. The Klingons had wanted that generator knocked out worst of all. "Why 'do' they want that generator out so badly?" he asked.

"They have been unable to defeat the Hirogens because of this fortress," Spock pointed out. "Perhaps the Klingons have some other reason for wanting to defeat them. What's inside that fortress?"

"I'm not getting any readings," Sulu said. "It must be the location that emits the dampening field."

"But there must be emitters located at other locations," Jim said.

"It would be difficult to find them all but if we knock this one out, it would not be able to relay the interference." Sulu looked at Jim. "What are we getting into, Captain?"

"The others wanted to communicate with the outside as well," Spock said. "That seems to be what they all want. They targeted you because they wanted to use you for leverage against us to get control of the ship. They wanted the ship for a reason."

"You saw how quickly the Klingons were ready to align with us and the others," Uhura pointed out. "Do you think that whole attack was just a show for us? And it is not so easy to convince Klingons."

Jim considered that. He knew Rondall had not just left them either. He came back and took him again. They had wanted him for something even after the battle had started. "So, you think there's something much bigger going on here," he said. "It's something about this fortress. We have no guarantee that it's Hirogens who have this fortress. I haven't seen any Hirogens."

"Who is powerful enough to defeat Klingons and strand them on this planet and use them for _prey_?" Spock asked. "This situation is most confusing, Captain."

Jim was not fully recovered from his injuries and he was not ready to be making decisions like this. However, his crew was counting on him to make the right decision. He was curious as to what was in that fortress. Curiosity was not always a good thing but at times it was. He was not sure if this was one of those times. He knew if the Klingons wanted what was in that fortress, it must have something to do with mastery, a weapon, or something for dominance.

"Captain, I'm getting a reading," Sulu said. "Something is happening at the fortress."

"You can pick it up through the dampening field?" Jim asked.

"It's more powerful than the interference."

They all looked down as the top of the fortress opened. "Captain, if I might make a suggestion," Spock said quickly. "I believe it would be wise if we put some distance between ourselves and that fortress."

"I agree," Jim replied. "Sulu, get us out of here."

Sulu turned the ship around and gunned the engines but suddenly there was a loud whine from the engines and then the power went off. "Uh, Captain, we're caught in something," Sulu said. "The engines are offline!"

Suddenly, the ship was on its own and began a descent toward the ground. "Buckle up!" Jim yelled. "Brace for impact!"

Sulu and Jim pulled at the manual controls trying to keep the ship from making a nosedive into the ground, and they managed to make a crash landing within the wall that surrounded the fortress. The jolt was so hard, they were all slammed against their restraints. Jim's head hit the wall frame as he jolted backward. Sulu got a glancing blow from a tree limb that came through the side viewport.

Everything finally came to a jolting, but welcome, halt. Spock swallowed hard. "Is everyone okay?" he asked.

"What qualifies as okay?" Bones asked. He grimaced as he took off his restraints that had definitely left some bruises across him. "What happened?"

"I do not know, but we must assume we are in imminent danger."

Spock hurried to the back of the ship and got weapons for everyone while Bones examined Jim's head. "It's a good thing you have a hard head," he said.

At the moment, Jim did not feel like his head was so hard as he wished he could crawl into a bed somewhere and sleep until he did not feel exhausted. He thought all the relaxation they had on Brosia had been sucked up into this conflict.

Bones moved over to Sulu who had a gash on the side of his head. "I guess you have a hard head too," Bones said.

"Thanks," Sulu replied.

They all took a weapon from Spock. Jim stood up but he swayed so badly that everyone wondered whether he would stay on his feet or not. "We're inside that fortress wall, Captain," Spock said, stating the obvious. "I am assuming that is where they wanted us."

Jim thought about that a moment. "We don't even know who we're dealing with," he said.

"Jim, you're in no shape to be in a fight," Bones declared. He looked at Spock. "We should leave him on this ship."

"I am not certain that is a wise decision," Spock said. "We do not know what we are facing."

"Hey, who's in charge here?" Jim asked. "Stop talking about me like I'm not here. I'll decide whether I stay on the ship or not."

"We're only thinking about your well-being," Bones declared. "You just had major surgery, Jim!"

"Cool it, Bones."

They had no more time to debate the matter, because the doors to the fortress opened. They watched to see who would emerge…who was strong enough to hold Klingons at bay…


	5. Chapter 5

On the Enterprise, Chekov and Scotty were trying to figure out what they should do. "If we go down there, we could be caught in the dampening field. It could interfere with the engines," Chekov said. "It could scramble the ship's systems. We have had no contact from the shuttle."

"But if we don't go down there, we could lose our captain and our first officer, as well as the doctor and everyone else who is down there," Scotty replied.

Scotty wished this decision was not his to make. "Mister Scott, there is a ship approaching," the acting navigator said. "From the readings I am getting, it is the Brosian ship."

"He's back," Chekov said.

"That must mean he has picked up more help," Scotty declared. "Maybe we should get away from this planet and contact Starfleet, and get some help of our own. We have no way of knowing what's going on down there."

"What would the captain do?"

Scotty had no problems with that answer. "He'd stay here and figure out a way to help whoever was down there," he said. "But we're not the captain."

"You are for now." Chekov looked at Scotty. "We can't just leave them. He would not leave us if we were down there."

"What about the Brosians?"

"I do not know what their intention is but we have some of their crew in the Brig and you can remind them of that if they decide to attack us."

"I don't think that ship has very much in weapons. They didn't attack us before and that was the reason they wanted our ship."

Scotty made a decision and he wanted to voice it before he changed his mind. "We will stay here. If there is a way to shut down the dampening field, the captain will find it. We will be ready."

Jim and the others watched as beings came from the fortress who looked like they were wearing gray armor, but Jim was not sure it was not part of their body, almost like a rhinoceros. "I have never encountered the Hirogens before, Captain," Spock stated.

Jim thought Spock could always state the obvious in a way that sounded even more serious than it was. "Neither have I," he replied. "But they don't look very friendly." He could not help but notice the large weapon in the being's hand that looked like a large cannon. "I guess that's how they kept the Klingons back."

"I believe these beings would be a formidable foe for anyone."

Jim powered up his weapon and set it on kill. He did not think stun would work for these. "What do they want us for?" he wondered out loud.

"Perhaps they want off the planet like everyone else here."

"You mean, they're after me?"

"Captain, if I might suggest…"

"I'm not going to let you put yourself in danger, Spock."

"I would have more chance of survival than you at this time. You cannot surrender to them."

"Who said anything about surrendering?"

"As you heard, they called these Hirogens the hunters, and others spoke of a _trade._ They also called them gamers. I have heard of a species who uses others for their own entertainment in a fight to the death. Their intention may be to engage you in a fight to the death with a champion of their choosing."

Jim scowled at that suggestion. He knew he was not ready for a fight like that. "So, you think they were going to trade me to these…so that I could be in a fight to the death? Why?"

"It is not easy to find logic in a hostile species, Captain."

Jim was almost exasperated. "We'll just see what they want."

Spock looked at the doctor gesturing to the medical kit. Bones was surprised, but he knew what Spock wanted him to do. That was treason…or mutiny! Then again, he knew Jim would forgive him but what would others think if they found out he sedated his captain? Spock could see the confusion and doubt on the doctor's face so he decided to take the matter into his own hands…or hand. He looked out the viewport again as the beings had increased in number now. There were ten of them. He moved closer to Jim.

"I'm sorry, Jim," Spock said.

Jim looked around at him. "Sorry about what?" he asked, but he did not have time to get an answer as Spock grabbed his shoulder in a Vulcan pinch. Jim grunted but he could not resist and fell to the floor.

Uhura and Sulu were shocked at what just happened. "What are you doing?" Uhura asked. "Don't you know that's mutiny?"

"We have no time for this debate," Spock declared. He dragged Jim's unconscious body over to one of the cargo compartments and put him inside to hide him.

"You know what he's going to do to you when he wakes up?" Bones asked.

"I will just be glad that he is around to do it," Spock informed him, as he also gave Jim a shot of sedative.

"He's gonna kill you!"

"I doubt that he will take it that far, Doctor. Right now, we have more pressing matters. Since our captain is unable to perform his duties, that makes me the captain. Do not refer to Jim as the captain."

"You don't even know what these…beings want," Bones pointed out.

"I believe we are about to find out."

They looked out the viewport and saw that the beings outside were coming closer to the ship. "You inside!" the one who seemed to be the leader said. "I want to see your captain!"

"You can't go out there!" Bones said.

"What do you suggest, Doctor?" Spock asked. "We cannot contact the ship. We must try to resolve this matter ourselves, and I do not believe going out with guns blazing will be in our best interest since our enemy has us outgunned."

Bones could even see the logic in that. "What do you want us to do?"

"I am not certain at this point."

Spock opened the hatch and moved to the doorway. "Why did you bring down our ship?" he asked.

"My name is Kog," the being said in a deep voice that matched his stature and armor like skin. "Come out and bring your crew mates. You are our prisoners!"

"And if we refuse to consent to be your prisoners?"

Kog held up his cannon and activated it. "You will not like the outcome."

Spock frowned as much as a Vulcan could. "Why are you taking us prisoner?" he asked.

"Where is your captain?"

"I am the captain."

"You lie!"

"I 'am' the captain. Vulcans do not lie."

Bones rolled his eyes at that comment. "I'd like to know what he calls it," he murmured to the others. "He committed treason and now he's…"

Bones did not finish that sentence as Spock looked around at them. "Let's go," Spock said. "Doctor stay behind," he said quietly.

Bones moved back into the back of the ship and hid in another of the cargo compartments. He could imagine what Jim's reaction would be when he woke up. And he supposed he would have to take the onslaught…if they were not discovered first. And Jim had no idea what was going on.

Spock, Uhura, Sulu, and the surviving security officer walked down from the ship. "You have such a small crew," Kog remarked.

"It is a small ship," Spock said.

"Why are you on this planet?"

"We were stranded here by a Brosian named Tindell."

Kog spat on the ground. "That traitor!"

"I take it you have no love for the Brosians."

"Not an ounce!"

"Why do you have this fortress?" Spock asked. "You are terrorizing the inhabitants of this planet, and keeping those on it from communicating. Why?"

"You better be glad we have kept them on this planet," Kog said. "This is a prison world."

"How are we to know who were prisoners and who were not?"

"We took over this planet. It was the perfect place to look for prey. Then that Tindell managed to get those Klingons here. They have been a most formidable foe, but we have outmatched them."

"I do not understand."

"The Klingons are a warrior race. We are the hunters and they make for the best prey."

"Were the Klingons prisoners?"

"They should have been! They are brutal beasts!"

"They are warriors and do not like being imprisoned. If they are not criminals…"

"All Klingons are criminals! Besides, they did nothing but wreak havoc after they arrived. They attacked everything and everyone after they arrived, but they found that we are superior."

Spock thought he was figuring that these beings wanted the ship for another reason. "And what do you want with us?" he asked.

"You are simply our prey, and our entertainment," Kog said as though it should be obvious. "Your ship will be a plus. It will allow us to leave this planet for bigger hunts."

"Why did Tindell want our ship?"

"He most likely wanted it to make it easier for him to get more prey for us as that is his way of making money. You don't know the Brosians. They pretend to have that peaceful world but in reality they are brutal beasts, maybe worse than the Klingons. I'm surprised you survived."

"Why have you brought us here?"

"Come with us."

They had no choice but to follow Kog and the others. Spock just hoped they would not scan the ship or search it.

Spock and the others were taken into what looked like an arena, and one area looked like a caged fighting ring. He had seen such things on a world they visited once. He failed to see the sport in watching two people beat each other to a pulp.

"Why have you brought us here?" Spock asked.

"Entertainment," Kog answered.

"We will not be used for entertainment."

"I think you'll cooperate."

They were taken into another area of the arena and locked in a prison cell. "We haven't had much entertainment lately since the others out there have become wise to us, but it is only a matter of time," Kog said.

With that, he and the others turned and left. "This is getting worse all the time," Sulu said.

"Were they using the prisoners on this planet for their entertainment?" Uhura asked. "That must be why the Klingons have been so desperate to defeat them, and everyone else."

"That is most likely the answer, Nyota," Spock said. "The Hirogens have this generator that keeps everyone from contacting the outside and they are in contact with Tindell as he is their supplier of what they consider prey."

"Obviously they go out and find beings on this planet to entertain them."

"Maybe this is not a prison planet at all. Tindell is obviously in league with these Hirogens. I have read of a species that shows their dominance by hunting down other species or fighting them just to prove that they are superior."

"Like the Klingons?"

"These may be even worse. I read this in a captain's dissertation who was lost in space and his ship and entire crew. They were never heard from again. He had sent a distress signal."

"But they said they hated Tindell."

"They most likely do hate Tindell because he is a traitor. They know he cannot be trusted."

"Why would they not just take Tindell's ship and leave this planet?"

"I do not believe we know the full story behind this planet so I cannot begin to decipher the whole story…yet. I believe Tindell brings them prey to hunt on this planet, and I believe that is why we were able to be beamed down to this planet. These beings did not care about having our ship, all they wanted was the crew."

"But they didn't capture any of us until now."

"Because we outsmarted Tindell. I am sure if we had been here longer, there would have been more severe consequences."

"So what do we do?"

"We will survive until…Jim figures out a way to get us out, or until a solution presents itself."

Uhura knew if Jim woke up and realized what was happening, he would do something. She did not know what, but she knew he would do something. She just hoped they could survive. After seeing that fighting ring, she was not sure. Would they want Spock to fight one of them? Vulcans were tough, but they even had their limits.

On the Enterprise, they could clearly see Tindell's ship. "Target their propulsion systems," Scotty said with more menace than Chekov had ever heard him use.

They fired at the Brosia One. "The propulsion systems are offline," Chekov said.

"Hail them."

Soon, Tindell's face was on the view screen. "Why did you fire on us?" he asked.

Chekov and Scotty looked at each other with a sarcastic look. "Why did you steal our ship, and abandon us on this planet?" Scotty asked.

"I traded you."

"For what?"

"For my own people whom you now have in your Brig."

"They will remain there until we get our captain back, and until he decides what to do with them. Besides, we do not trust you."

"You should not trust the Hirogens. They are animals, hunters. They will kill you for sport."

"But you're partnered with them. That makes you a part of them as well. What do you get for your betrayals?"

"What do you intend to do with us?"

"I don't know yet. I'll get back to you."

Scotty cut the transmission. "That was pretty good if I do say so myself, Laddy," Scotty said.

"What are we going to do with them?" Chekov asked

"We'll let them hang here in space a while. They won't be bringing anymore prisoners to this world for now."

Bones had come out of his hiding place and he was looking out the viewport and trying not to be seen. All the lights were out inside the shuttle so he did not think anyone out there could see him. He wondered where Spock and the others had been taken. He went to the cargo compartment where Jim was and opened the door. Jim was still out cold. He supposed he was getting some much needed rest. He also knew Jim was going to be furious when he woke up and realized what happened. He figured he should probably wake him now, but he also figured Jim needed more sleep. He could sleep for hours, but he would limit it to two.

One of the Hirogens came into the prison again. He opened the cell door not seeming to have any worry that one of them might try to escape. "Captain, come with me," he said.

Spock looked at Uhura and then went over to their captor. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"You will know soon enough."

They took Spock out of the cell and locked the door back. Spock looked around him as they moved down the corridor. He wanted to make sure he remembered the way back to that cell. They took him into what looked like a torture chamber. "Change into this," his tour guide said as he laid what looked like a body suit on a table. "I will be back soon."

Spock stood there a moment and then looked at the outfit. It was solid red, and was made of soft material but was also armored, and did actually seem like a body suit. It definitely fit like one. He put the suit on and the boots that went with it. He had to wonder how they knew his sizes. However, he was more concerned with what he was to do next. He knew it would most likely not be pleasant.

After two hours, Bones gave Jim a shot to counteract the sedative. "Wake up, Jim," he said. "We have to figure out a way to get out of here."

Jim moved slightly. "Not so loud, Bones," he said.

"Loud? Wake up, Jim. They've taken Spock, Uhura, and Sulu."

Jim felt like he was still in dream land but he opened his eyes. "What?"

Bones pulled him up. "Wake up!"

Jim looked at him then. "Who has…"

"These guys…these hunters. They took Spock and the others. Remember?"

Jim thought a moment through his foggy brain and then he looked at Bones. "He used a Vulcan pinch on me," he said. "How long have I been out?"

"Two hours. Spock hid you in the cargo compartment. It's a good thing they didn't come in here to see if anyone else was here. They might have thought we had an angry bear in there."

Jim rolled his eyes at that sarcasm. "Bones, this is no time for that," he said. "Where are we? We're still at the fortress?"

"Yes. We're inside the wall. How do we get them out of there?"

Jim got up grimacing as he did. His shoulder was still somewhat sore but he definitely felt a little better after that sleep. He looked out the viewport. "They're not watching us?" he asked.

"I don't think they're worried about the ship," Bones replied. "They know it can't go anywhere. Who knows what they're doing to the others?"

"Okay." Jim thought. "While they have them in there, we need to shut down that generator."

"How?"

"We'll find a way. They shut it off at times. It couldn't have been on when we were transported here."

"So how do we get out of this ship without them seeing or hearing us?"

"Well, if they're not watching us, they most likely won't see us getting out of the ship."

Bones picked up two weapons. "I guess we'll need these," he said. He looked at Jim. "Aren't you mad because Spock knocked you out?"

"I'm furious, but I don't have time to think about that right now, but when I do, I'm sure I'll have some words for him."

They stared out the door again, and it was starting to get dark outside. "I don't see anyone out there," Jim said. "Let's go."

Jim opened the door and they got out and got into a hiding place as quickly as possible. Bones shook his head. "I'm a doctor, not a fighter," he said quietly.

"You're a fighter today," Jim replied. "Do you know anything about these beings?"

"No! Except they're very big and look like they could take down a Valorian sand slug single handed."

"Bones, one day I want to read the books you've read."

"Books?"

"Yeah. I wanta know how you come up with all these…never mind."

Jim looked out of their hiding place. The fortress looked dark in the fading light of the day. He wondered if they had lights that suddenly came on. He knew they had power because that dampening field…or whatever it was, had power. He thought it was just too quiet around there, and he could hardly believe that no one was guarding the place.

"Something's just not right," Jim whispered.

"You're telling me," Bones replied. "Maybe they've known we're here the whole time, and they're just waiting for us to show up. Maybe they're watching us now!"

Jim scowled but he looked around them. "Let's just try to get to that generator," he said. "If we can deactivate that thing, they can transport us all back to the ship."

"I feel like we've been trying to get back to the ship all our lives!"

Jim looked and waited a little longer, and then just as he was about to leave the hiding place, several large transport ships arrived. He and Bones watched as a crowd of beings got off the transport, and they definitely did not seem to be acting like prisoners. If anything, they seemed to be excited about something. "I wonder what they're so happy about," he said.

"It can't be anything good," Bones replied.

They watched as the crowd headed into the fortress, and then suddenly, there were dazzling lights that came on. Jim was glad he had not been looking directly at those lights. "I guess that answers our question about lights," Bones remarked. "What now?"

"Well, there's obviously something going on in there that will keep their attention, so maybe we can make it to that generator without too much trouble. That crowd will be our way in there."

They put their communicators in their pockets, and Bones got rid of his blue Starfleet shirt. "Now maybe we can just look like part of the crowd," Jim said and stepped out of the shadows to join the crowd at the end. He was glad he was still dressed in his casual clothes, although he had to keep his jacket closed to hide the blood stains on his shirt.

Bones followed him, not hiding his disapproval. "What if they want money?" he asked.

"So we'll give them some."

They stood in line watching the crowd, but Jim decided he better not be looking like he was observing but that he was part of the excitement. He listened to what others were saying, and he realized they were talking about a sporting event. "They're having a competition in here?" he said quietly to Bones.

"Like what kind of sporting event?" Bones asked. "This is where they took Spock and the others."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"This is a great time to get that now that we're in this line."

"No, I mean about…never mind."

As they moved further up in the line, they learned more about the event, which was a fight between the "champion" and a challenger. Jim hoped the "challenger" had nothing to do with his crew. "Spock told them he was the captain, didn't he?" he asked.

"He was trying to protect you," Bones said. "You were in no shape to be herded off to something like this."

"Spock and I are going to have to have a serious talk."

"You and Spock? A serious talk? I'd like to hear that. That'd be like trying to reason with a stone."

"Give it a rest, Bones."

They finally got up to the entrance, and they did have to pay to get in. Jim was glad he always had a store of credits since he was the captain of a ship. They went into the fortress, hiding their weapons, but then again, he was sure they did not really have to since everyone seemed to be armed who came in. However, they were not carrying Starfleet weapons.

Jim tried not to look suspicious or too official, but he was so used to that now, he found it hard to blend in. Bones was not so hard to blend in since he usually had that sarcastic demeanor anyway.

Jim thought maybe he should have worn shades. His eyes were probably too intense, plus they were very blue and he had been told more than once that his eyes were the first thing people saw. He tried to avoid eye contact with anyone while doing his observing.

As they got further inside, Jim realized they were in a large arena. His mouth dropped open as he saw how large it was. "Oh, this can't be good," he said.

"Jim, we better find that generator fast," Bones said.

"I agree."

They drifted out of the crowd which was filing into the arena and taking their seats. It was definitely noisy and some loud intergalactic music was playing. There were even refreshments. Jim thought it was almost like a sports arena on Earth except he did not think those refreshments looked very appetizing. He was not prone to eat food that could taste him while he was tasting it. As they rounded another corner, Jim almost ran right into a Klingon who was all of two feet taller than him.

"Excuse me," Jim said and moved past the Klingon who stared hatefully at him. Jim was glad he did not take too much offense.

Bones followed Jim as they started walking a little faster. "Don't you think it's odd that a Klingon would let you get away with running into him?" Bones asked.

"I don't know," Jim replied. "Maybe he's in a hurry to get to the game."

"Let's hope."

They finally came to a corridor that led off to the left, but there was a Hirogen guard standing in that corridor. Jim went on past as though he were not thinking of going that way. He knew where there were guards, there was something to hide. He wanted to know what was down that corridor. He thought it either had to be his crew or that generator.

They stopped around another corner. "We have to get that guard out of that corridor," Jim said.

"How do you expect us to do that?" Bones asked with his usual _I can't believe you said that_ reaction.

"I'm thinking. Maybe when that game gets started he'll want to see it too."

"I don't want to end up in some Hirogen prison!"

"Will you relax? They don't know we're any different than the others who are here to see this."

"Right."

They went on around the arena and finally came to an entrance. Bones followed Jim in and they sat down near the exit. They could see a large caged fighting ring in the center of the arena, and there were beings of all sorts there to see the event. Soon, what sounded like a loud air horn sounded to get everyone's attention. The event was announced like a prize fight by a Hirogen, who acted like he owned the place. When he announced the contenders, Jim almost stood up as one of them was Spock who was dressed in a red outfit, and his opponent was none other than a Klingon.

"Jim, that guy will kill Spock," Bones declared.

Jim tried to keep his shock from showing too much but he knew he had to do something now. "Stay here, Bones," he said. "I'm gonna find a way down that corridor."

"You can't go down there alone!" Bones whispered.

"If we both leave out of here, it will look suspicious. I have to find the others."

Bones did not like it but Jim got up and left the arena. "Great," Bones said. "Leave me here to wait to patch everyone up."

Jim stopped in the corridor trying to come up with a plan to get down that guarded corridor. However, he did not have to wait long…


	6. Chapter 6

If there was one thing James T. Kirk was not, it was a coward. He walked around the corridor which seemed to circle the fortress which had a rounded, cylindrical shape, and was probably more than fifty stories high. It seemed to be mostly hollow, especially in the middle, but it was dimly lit except in the arena. He supposed they wanted everyone to see everything that went on in there. He could not believe Spock was in a fighting ring with a Klingon.

Jim soon came to the corridor that was being guarded. He could see that the guard was getting curious about what was going on in the arena. The guard was now in the middle of the corridor looking into the arena. Jim wished he would go on over to the window. He waited to see if the guard's curiosity would get the best of him, and finally, it did. Jim stayed against the wall of the corridor, and he was glad it was dimly lit and he was glad he was wearing a dark jacket. He slipped past the guard and hurried down the other corridor, trying not to make much noise, but he had his weapon ready. He did not know what he would find, but whatever it was, he was sure it would have significance to them…

Spock stood in the ring facing his opponent. He had been told that they would fight to the death. He saw no point in refusing to fight because if he did so, he would obviously die. He had been given his choice of three weapons, and he chose a sword, a Klingon bat'leth, and a Vulcan lirpa. He had experience with the lirpa and he could maneuver with it. He hoped he could manage to keep his enemy away from him, because the Klingon wielded his favorite weapons, and one of them was a very long, curved blade.

Spock took the lirpa as his first weapon, and the Klingon's first weapon was what looked like a very long bo. "There is no reason for this display of violence," Spock said.

"Do not worry," the Klingon replied. "I shall make it short."

"You may find that I am not so easily defeated."

"Puny Vulcan. You are no match for me."

"Your overconfidence is your weakness."

"I am confident because I am better."

"We will see, since I have no choice but to participate in this ridiculous pastime."

The Klingon charged, and Spock met him with more resistance than he thought possible as their weapons slammed together. Spock felt the shock of the collision travel up his arms. It had been some time since he had been in hand to hand combat such as this. He continued to take a defensive position, and also to take a jab at the Klingon with each open chance. Spock finally managed to connect with the Klingon's head which caused him to fall to the floor. He knew the Klingon would only be more furious but he would meet it with his own calmness. Fury only caused one to make mistakes.

Jim could hear the noise of the crowd in the arena as he continued down the corridor. He hoped Spock was giving that Klingon a run for his money. He wondered what would happen if Spock actually won that competition. However, he did not have time to dwell on that because when he rounded the next corner, there were two Hirogen guards, and they raised their weapons.

Jim gasped and darted down another corridor. He was in a full run now, and the Hirogens were hot on his trail. He was running fast as he was looking for a way out of this. He could hear the heavy footfalls behind him, and he sure did not want them to catch him. He thought they might break all his bones and then tear him into pieces. He knew it would not be a pleasant experience. When he got far enough ahead, he turned and fired at them, but his shots did not have much effect on that armor. He thought they might have caused some pock marks but that was all, other than it slowed them down just a little.

Jim ran down the next corridor and he came to a prison cell and was shocked to see Uhura and Sulu in there, along with two others. "Captain!" Uhura exclaimed.

Jim looked back down the corridor. "No time to talk!" he said and continued running. He had noticed that the Hirogens did not fire back at him. He thought that was because they wanted to get their hands on their prey. He came to another branch in the corridor and he heard a humming sound as he hurried down this one. He hoped that was the generator. He knew if he could deactivate that thing, they could get back to the Enterprise.

As Jim came to what seemed to be the end of the corridor, he came out into a large area that had a monstrosity in the center that could only be the generator. It was definitely what was making that humming sound. There was a clear dome-shaped top on the machine. He had no time to think of what to do yet because his pursuers were relentless. He ran around on the other side of the generator, and realized he had made a mistake because there was no other way out of this room except the way he came in, and his pursuers split up. He would have to go through one or the other to get out…but he wanted to put this thing out of commission first.

Jim took aim and fired at the generator as they were coming closer to him. The shot did not seem to have any effect so he fired again, and the bright lightning-like sparks that emitted from the generator into the halo at the top seemed to flicker more. He only got one more shot off before one of the Hirogens reached him.

Jim ducked and rolled to the side as the Hirogen tried to grab him. Sure, the Hirogens were big, but they were also kinda slow. Jim was no such thing. He scrambled to his feet, but the Hirogen grabbed his ankle and jerked him completely off his feet and almost caused him to land on his head. Jim kicked at him with his free leg but it was like kicking rock.

Suddenly, the generator sputtered and sparked, which grabbed the attention of the Hirogen enough for Jim to get his leg free. He got up but as he was about to run, the other Hirogen was coming around the generator and now he was between them.

"Wait!" someone yelled.

Jim was startled as he looked to see who had yelled, but the Hirogen grabbed him around the neck with his vice grip. Jim often wondered why everyone grabbed him by the neck, but here he was again, wondering if he would be choked to death. "That is the captain of the Enterprise!" the newcomer said. "They have tricked you into believing the Vulcan is the captain when it is in fact this one! You must not let the generator shut down! They will be transported if the generator loses power!"

Jim was starting to see spots and then the Hirogen threw him to the floor. He lay there a moment trying to get his breath back, but then he felt a heavy knee in his back and the Hirogen pressed his head to the floor. "So, you are the captain," he said menacingly. "We will deal with you later."

He jerked Jim up off the floor as though he weighed nothing and held him in a head lock. "Is the generator functioning?" he asked.

"It is but it is starting to glitch," the other replied.

"Find the problem and fix it. I'll deal with him and inform Kog that he has been fooled."

It did no good for Jim to resist because the Hirogen carried him along as though he were nothing. He had to figure out a way to get away from this guy or his crew would be dead or severely injured. "You have me," he said. "Let the rest of my crew go!"

"Keep quiet, puny worm."

Jim could not remember ever having been called that. He thought they would take him to the prison cell where the others were, but instead, he was taken to a room that looked like a torture chamber. The Hirogen picked him up and slammed him down onto a table. He tried to resist but his captor put shackles on his wrists and ankles and then tightened them up until his arms were stretched out above his head and his legs were stretched out to full length. He could not move even an inch.

Meanwhile, Bones was going down the same corridor. He had heard a commotion and he knew it had to have something to do with Jim. He found his way to the generator room as well, and he could see that they were trying to repair it, and get it going again. Bones took out his own weapon and aimed at the glowing top of the generator. He fired three shots and the generator sputtered even worse, but he had no time to wait and see if he had been successful. He turned and ran as one of the Hirogens yelled and started after him.

Bones ran down the other corridor and came around to the one with the prison cell. He had no way of getting the others out but he knew if he could evade those predators long enough, that generator might lose power and then they could all be beamed back to the Enterprise. He had no idea where Jim was, but he hoped he was still alive. He had watched some of the match between Spock and the Klingon in the ring and Spock was standing his ground, and had even caused his opponent a little pain. Bones had grimaced and almost groaned at times when the Klingon made contact with Spock, but the Vulcan did not give up easily.

Bones made a fast decision and aimed at the lock on the prison cell door. He fired and sparks flew but Sulu was able to shove the door open with some help from one of the other security officers. "Run!" Bones yelled.

They all ran as one of the Hirogens came around the corner. "Where's the captain?" Sulu asked.

"I don't know! I was hoping I'd run up on him!"

Suddenly, they heard a loud pop that almost sounded like a balloon bursting, and then an even louder whining noise and most of the lights in the place went out except for emergency lights. They could hear a lot of noise coming from the arena as everyone was alarmed at the sudden darkness. Jim was also plunged into darkness in his uncomfortable position. However, his restraints were not controlled by something powered…it was a wooden wheel.

"The interference has subsided!" Scotty exclaimed.

"Can you lock onto our crew?" Chekov asked.

"I'm trying. I'm picking up the signal from the shuttle, but I can't detect the signal from the captain or the others. They must be inside the fortress."

"If we were closer, do you think you could find them?"

"I think the walls are just too thick, Laddy. They have to come outside. It's like trying to breathe through mud but the Enterprise is trying to beam through thick metal and concrete."

"Okay, Mister Scott, but just keep trying."

"Don't worry."

Spock exited the arena as the power to the cage was also cut along with everything else. He used the Klingon weapon to get out the cage door and then he was running down the corridor which contained the prison cell. On his way, he met up with the others. "You're going the wrong way!" Bones exclaimed.

"Where is Jim?" Spock asked as he could see everyone in this company but him.

"We don't know!"

"We most likely have to get outside for them to beam us back to the ship!" Sulu said.

"Doctor, come with me," Spock said. "The rest of you get outside!"

"Where are you going?" Uhura asked.

"We're not leaving here without the captain."

"Be careful!"

"I will."

Spock and Bones ran back down the corridor, and as the place was in chaos, the Hirogen who had been giving chase had since gotten occupied with other matters. Beings of all sorts were running in every direction. "I think they are more concerned with what will happen now that the generator is down," Spock said.

"That doesn't help us find Jim," Bones replied. "Where would they take him?"

"I have an idea! The first place I was taken to was what looked like a torture chamber."

"A torture chamber?! You think they're torturing Jim?"

"It is likely, Doctor…or they are holding him until they can escape with him."

"Why? What do they want him for?"

"The Hirogens do not like enemies who can outsmart them. Jim has caused certain chaos and now their safety net has been broken. I am certain that the Klingons will act on this."

"You think the Klingons are going to attack this place?"

"Two species who are bent on domination…what do you think?"

Bones could see the reality in that. They soon came to another area and a room that was completely dark. "JIM!" Spock called out.

"Spock!" Jim replied sounding strained. "Get me out of this thing!"

Spock wished he had a light of some sort at the moment. He supposed they did not think anyone in this room needed emergency lights. He followed the sound of Jim's voice and found him.

"I'm shackled to this thing!" Jim said.

Spock felt the chains that were holding Jim's arms. Then suddenly, there was a bright light shined into the room. It was a Hirogen. Spock looked at Bones. "Get him off this thing," he said.

Bones did not have time to give a retort as Spock headed for their enemy. Bones could see what was holding Jim now with the light from the instrument the Hirogen had brought in. He flipped a lever and the chains suddenly loosened as the wheel rolled.

Jim groaned with relief as his arms and legs were released. However, he was still shackled. Spock and the Hirogen were locked in battle and slammed into the table that Jim was on, knocking it over. Jim hit the floor and the two combatants did as well.

Jim was right behind the Hirogen who had practically landed on top of him. Jim threw the chain that held one of his arms around the Hirogen's neck and pulled with both hands. There was one weakness in the armor of the Hirogens and that was their face and neck. He gagged as Jim pulled with all his might. However, the Hirogen was not bread to give up easily. He reached back over his shoulders and grabbed Jim by the throat. Jim was alarmed as he gagged but he did not let go. Spock leaned over the Hirogen aiming a blaster right at his face. "Let him go!" he demanded.

Jim wished something would happen because he was starting to see spots before his eyes and he thought his grip on the chain was weakening. The Hirogen was also not one to give in to threats, and he squeezed Jim's throat harder. Spock looked at him with resolve and fired right into his face. Jim fell backward gasping for air and wiping whatever had splattered from that Hirogen off his face.

Bones and Spock looked at the chains that were holding Jim. "How do we get these off?" Bones asked.

"I do not see a way to get the shackles off but I can break the chains with a blaster bolt," Spock said. "Extend your arms over your head, Jim."

Jim did that, and Spock made the chains as short as possible, and then did the same to the chains holding his feet. They got Jim up to his feet and he was still a little overwhelmed with the situation, but he pointed. "Let's go!" he said.

They ran down the corridor that led to a way out of the fortress…

Sulu and the others had arrived at the exit now, and got outside. Within a few seconds, they were beamed to the ship. Sulu hurried to the Bridge. "Spock and the doctor are trying to find the captain!" he informed everyone. "We have to wait for their signal. Spock knows they have to be outside."

"Sir, there are ships dropping out of warp!" Chekov exclaimed. "They are Klingon warbirds!"

Sulu was deeply disturbed by this news. "The Klingons wasted no time! Try to stay out of their battle, but we have to stay close enough to beam the captain and the others out."

Spock, Bones, and Jim were heading for the exit along with many other panicked people when they heard a loud explosion. "We gotta get out of here!" Jim yelled. He knew that had to be the Klingons. "We don't want to tangle with those Klingons again!"

"I only know of one exit, Captain!" Spock said.

Jim could not believe there was only one way out of a place this big unless it was just built that way to make it easier to keep someone captive. As explosions began rocking the structure, everyone slowed their pace toward the exit. Jim and the others found it hard to get through the crowd. Then, Suddenly, five Klingons came through the exit/entrance, and they were in combat dress as usual. Most of the beings ran in terror.

Jim knew only one thing, that he, Spock, and Bones were going through that exit, and those Klingons were not going to stop them. "Give me that blaster!" he said.

Spock yielded the weapon and Jim fired at the Klingons. They glared at Jim, knowing who he was since one of them was Porat. He fired at them again, but it would be a hand to hand combat, and the Klingon had a bat'leth. It was a deadly weapon to say the least. Jim fired the weapon again and this time, it wounded the Klingon even in his armor. He took his opportunity and ran over to the Klingon and took his own weapon and relieved him of his desire for dominance.

The Klingons were somewhat surprised at this turn of events and it gave Jim and the others a chance to get by them and out the exit. They had no desire to clash with them any further. Jim hoped Scotty was paying attention, but they had not been outside long before they started seeing those familiar lights that meant they were being transported.

Jim had never been so relieved to see the transporter room. They all headed for the Bridge, as the ship was being rocked with weapons fire. "Captain! The warbirds are attacking us!" Sulu informed him, glad to see the captain on the Bridge again.

"Fire back, and set us a course out of here at the same time!" Jim ordered. "We're not part of this battle and we're not staying for the outcome!"

"What about the others on the planet who are not part of it?" Spock asked.

"We don't know one from the other and we can't solve this problem ourselves!"

Jim sat down in the captain's chair savoring its comfort for a moment. The ship was rocked with another blast but then they blasted into warp. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Jim leaned his forehead on his hand still feeling out of breath after that long exertion.

"Jim, you need to be in sickbay," Bones declared.

Jim just sat there a moment but he could not argue with him. At the moment, he did not want to move. He thought all his muscles were about to remind him of all the struggling he had been doing, plus his joints were reminding him that he had been stretched recently too. "Can't I just stay here?" he asked.

"Come on. You and Spock too."

"I am fully functional, Doctor," Spock informed him. "I may have minor injuries but none that would merit a visit to the sickbay. However, I would like to change into my uniform."

"Hey, it's a nice change for you, Spock," Bones said. "It kinda clashes with your hair."

"Thank you, Doctor."

Bones got Jim to go to the sickbay where they removed the shackles that were still on his wrists and ankles and then he treated his injuries. Jim sat up on the bed. "Bones, do you see anything weird about my neck?" Jim asked.

Bones scowled at that question. "What?"

"My neck? Does it look like something you just want to grab?"

"Jim, I think you were hit a little too hard in the head. Lie down."

"No. Every time I get in a quarrel or a fight, someone chokes me. I'm just wondering if…"

"I think they just want to shut you up," Bones said. "Now, lie down before I choke you myself. All I see on your neck are a bunch of bruises."

Jim frowned at that sarcasm but he lay down. "I'm alright. I didn't really get injured this time."

"I'll be the judge of that. You didn't do your shoulder any good with all this activity."

"I didn't have a choice."

"You're always jumping right in without knowing the circumstances."

"I was kinda pulled into these circumstances. Remember?"

"Yeah. And you need some sleep."

"I'll sleep later, Bones."

Bones considered sedating him and making him think he was doing something else, but he figured he should not…but he might ask Spock about it.

When Jim got out of the sickbay, he went and got back into his uniform. Now, he wanted a talk with Spock, and met him as he was about to board the turbo lift. "Spock, just the Vulcan I was looking for," Jim said.

"Yes, Captain."

Jim stared at him a moment. "Don't ever use a Vulcan pinch on me again," he said.

"Captain, I was simply trying to…"

"I know what you were doing. That's not your job. You were supposed to lead the others and get them to safety no matter what situation I was in."

"You were not at your full strength, Jim. You could not have faced the Klingon."

"You didn't know what was going to happen. Besides, that Vulcan pinch makes my head hurt."

"I did not see an alternative."

"Yeah, there was an alternative. You didn't have to knock me out. I don't like that. You could have pretended to be the captain without knocking me out."

"But some of them knew you."

Jim could see there was no arguing with Spock, as usual, but he thought he actually understood the Vulcan's logic this time. "Anyway…thanks."

"You are quite welcome. There still remains the problem with that planet. It seems to be out of control."

"I agree. Have you gotten in touch with Starfleet yet?"

"I was waiting for you to do that since you are the captain."

"Oh, now I'm the captain and you're waiting for me."

Jim shook his head. "Never mind." He went on to the Bridge. "Uhura, send a message to Starfleet headquarters and tell them this prison planet is no longer controlled by any guards, but that the prisoners have made it into a war world, all of them trying to take it over, and that Hirogens have taken the opportunity to make it a hunt for themselves, and are forcing…beings to fight for entertainment so they can make money."

"Yes sir," Uhura replied.

Jim sat down in the captain's chair, thankful that he no longer had shackles on his hands and feet. "Mister Sulu, take us away from here, and let's go somewhere that there are no inhabited planets for a while."

"Aye, aye, Sir," Sulu replied.

"Scotty, is the warp drive ready to go?"

"Absolutely, Sir," Scotty said.

"Punch it."

The stars soon disappeared and they were in that swirling bluish tunnel called warp. Jim relaxed in his chair and thought he might just sleep a while. He leaned back in the chair realizing just how tired he was now. Was it against regulations for him to sleep in this chair? He was not sure. He had to wonder what Starfleet would do about that planet, but somehow he did not care.


End file.
